Second Chances and Locks of Caramel Hair
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: Even in their day to day CONFLICT, these two may fall in love yet... a series of drabbles and oneshots; ConflictShipping
1. Second Chances and Locks of Caramel Hair

**I don't have much to say, except I've reached a road block for ****A Multifarious Conundrum, and this was born out of the intense boredom floating about within my mind. Review if you have a chance, and if you've read A Multifarious Conundrum, suggesstions are welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pok<strong>émon. Period. Simple as that...<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Even in their day to day CONFLICT, these two may fall in love yet... slight ConflictingShipping<em>

—

"Blue…?"

The brown haired, green eyed teen turned at the sound of his name. Standing not too far away was a girl several inches shorter than him. She was dressed in a short red skirt that reached her mid-thighs and a blue v-neck t-shirt over a black undershirt. Blue leggings hung over white tennis shoes and a white hat with a pokéball symbol on it sat atop her mess of long caramel hair. Light mocha eyes stared at him in surprise as she clutched a yellow bag slung over one shoulder. Blue couldn't help the cocky smirk that flitted to his lips.

"Yo, Leaf."

She snorted in an unladylike manner, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Gosh, I'm surprised you even remember my name this time."

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer it if I called you 'Squirt' or 'the-girl-that-just-so-happens-to-live-next-door'?"

"Very creative." Leaf spat sarcastically.

An almost real smile followed Blue's usual cocky smirk. It had been a while since he'd last seen her; she _was_ better friends with Red anyway.

"_I'll get Squirtle!" a twelve-year-old Leaf shouted excitedly, lifting the small blue turtle Pokémon off of the table. She clutched the started to her chest as he cooed appreciatively. Blue smirked before grabbing the pokéball to the left side. _

"_I guess that means I pick Bulbasaur." _

"_What do you mean, 'you guess'?" Leaf accused with an eyebrow raised for effect. Blue couldn't help but chuckle._

"_To give me an advantage over you, of course." He answered flippantly. Leaf's face turned red with anger, but before she could start to mouth off to him, Red placed a calming hand on her shoulder. _

"_I'll take Charmander." Red said monotonously. Leaf gave him a questioning glance. _

"_You know you don't have to. Professor said he'd let us have any of the starters, even if two of us choose the same Pokémon."_

"_I know," Red said slowly, "but I want to have a strong Pokémon that's only weakness is you, just like me." _

_Leaf's face turned red once again, only instead of out of anger it was a blush of affection. "Thanks, Red." She said, adding a dazzling smile. "Besides, it just makes it easier for you to beat Blue." She turned to stick her tongue out at the brown haired trainer. Blue scowled at her and said nothing. _

_Leaf lifted the small, blue turtle Pokémon up and peered at him questioningly. The Squirtle shouted his name affectionately and nuzzled her cheek. Leaf giggled and nudged him back. "You're so cute! I'm gonna call you…" she paused while she thought of a name, he tongue sticking out of her mouth ever so slightly, "…Blaster." She finished with a satisfied smile. Blaster cooed at the name. _

_Blue couldn't help the chuckle that followed. "Blaster" was just so generic! "Blastoise" was the final form of Squirtle, so it was kind of redundant to nickname a Pokémon with the first few letters of its name. It was like calling Typhlosion "Ty" or Arkanine "Ark" for Arceus sake! Knowing Leaf, she'd probably end up nicknaming __**all**__ of her Pokémon the same way. _

_Leaf turned and glared at Blue. "And __**what**__ is so funny all of a sudden?" she demanded. Blue just waved a hand in the air dismissively. _

"_Nothing, nothing, forget it." He replied cockily, smothering what chuckles he could. "Let's battle."_

Blue found himself chuckling fondly at the memory. He had won, _naturally, _and all it had done was rile up the already angry girl. Leaf had a fierce temper and was a horrible force to be reckoned with. He could still see her blazing brown eyes and lips set in an angry snarl as she tackled him to the ground after loosing (he kind of deserved it, though; he had laughed at her and ridiculed her "weak" Pokémon).

"What's so funny?" Leaf demanded, still standing not too far away from him. Blue shrugged and his arms came around behind his head as he sat on the bench comfortably. He motioned Leaf over and she hesitantly obliged. She sat beside him, but as far away from him as possible. Blue chuckled.

"I don't bite, Squirt, I promise."

Leaf made a face at his old nickname for her. She reached for a pokéball and released a small, yellow Pokémon with its eyes closed and a long tail with cute pointed ears. She scratched the Abra behind its left ear and it cooed its name affectionately.

"Why do you have an Abra and not a stronger evolution of it?" Blue questioned bewildered. Leaf glanced at him, clutching the psychic Pokémon to her chest.

"Flynn was experimented on by Rockets. When I found him, he was greatly injured, half-dead. The doctors said he had also been injected with liquefied everstone so he'd never evolve." She replied sadly. "They were going to put him out of his misery because he'd never be able to protect himself in the wild." Moist, mocha eyes with fiery determination met bright emerald. "I saved him, and now he's a strong addition to my team, one of my strongest Pokémon."

"How? I mean, Abra can only learn 'Teleport', that's it, right?"

"TMs sure do come in handy…" she muttered with a smile. The Abra cooed at her, a faint pink glow enveloping his body before he disappeared. Seconds later, he was back with a half eaten Oran berry hanging from his mouth. Blue shook his head as he watched the trainer and Pokémon interact.

"So, you put a lot of time and effort into training and raising him, huh?" he asked. Leaf nodded and Flynn turned his attention to the brown haired, green eyed trainer. He tilted his head in confusion and slowly crawled over to him.

"Aaaaabra, ab ra." He called. _'He smells like volcanic rock.'_

Leaf giggled at the unrelated statement. "Come here, Flynn. You might catch Blue's stupid."

"Stupid isn't contagious." Blue corrected, as if speaking to a small child. Leaf smirked.

"I'm not taking any chances."

Flynn nodded, but spared another curious glance at Blue. "A, abr br a abra, aaabra." _'He doesn't smell like Kanto.'_

Leaf nodded in agreement. "Maybe he's been to Hoenn. There's a lot of volcanic rock and soot there."

"Braaa." _'Yeah.'_

"What does this conversation have to do with anything?" Blue asked. He was tired of being talked about like he wasn't even there.

"Would you rather we discuss your incredible stupidity?" Leaf mocked sweetly. Blue made a face at her.

"Very funny. You're quite the wit."

"I try."

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence in which even the Abra was afraid to disrupt. Leaf was his trainer, so he could read her easily; she was uncomfortable around the other human, but not to the point where he could be a threat. A strong sense of longing and desire flooded through the connection between trainer and Pokémon, and Flynn looked up at Leaf in confusion.

"Aaabra, a?" _'Are you okay?'_

Leaf ignored her Pokémon and turned to look at Blue. "Do you remember when we were really little and would play together all the time? You know, all three of us?"

Blue let out a small, nostalgic laugh. "We were what, five?"

Leaf nodded and set her gaze upward. "What changed?"

Blue couldn't help but shrug; he'd thought about that constantly, but no answer ever truly came. "I guess, it was jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"Yeah. It stared out with the three of us, but then I got more interested in researching Pokémon like my grandpa while you and Red were off learning how to train Pokémon and become champions. I guess, I felt like my two best friends were leaving me."

"We were always friends, Blue. But, you became so, so… hostile."

Blue turned to meet her hypnotic gaze. She was beautiful; eighteen and with the body of a goddess. Blue couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if Red and his places were reversed.

"Red became distant, you became a rival, and I was torn. I tried to stay myself, but both of you had changed so much. Red and I became a lot closer because you were always at the lab, but I wanted— I mean, I guess I was sort of— you were— we weren't—" Leaf eventually gave up trying to explain and huffed in frustration. "I guess what I'm trying to say is—"

"…Want to start over?" Blue interrupted. Leaf looked startled for a moment, but after letting the words sink in, she nodded with a smile. "It's been eight years of harbored hatred, but I think with a little bit of work, we can un-strain out relationship."

Leaf laughed. "Yeah. Wanna start over coffee?"

Blue raised an eyebrow. "But you hate coffee."

"You don't."

Blue's heart fluttered uncontrollably from inside his chest. A small smile turned the corners of his mouth up, but not into the cocky smirk that had so often graced his features. No, it was a true genuine smile that hadn't been present in almost a decade.

"It's a date."


	2. Smile

**I decided to turn this into a drabble series, updated ever so often. I have two more ready to post already, so I'll try to update a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Smile<span>**

He did not know if she were brave, or stupid. She was a soft-spoken, if not shy, girl with brilliant sapphire eyes. Her long caramel hair cascaded down her back in a lovely procession. She didn't smile much; instead she took sanctuary behind the massive bulk of her Blastoise and the melodic tune of her Vaporeon. She was quick and nimble, always hiding behind her hat and through locks of her hair. But her blue eyes always shone though, always. When she battled, she commanded her team with fluid grace, never stopping to allow her opponent a chance to respite and never needing to herself. It always ended before it began. None could beat her.

She was ice: cool, deadly, but graceful.

Those lovely blue eyes seemed to follow him everywhere. He was always two steps ahead of her. Each town she visited, he'd been there the day before; each gym she defeated he came from moments earlier. It didn't matter, though; he followed her every move. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, and one small, red item happened to help.

But he got cocky, as usual. They were rivals after all.

"Come on, Squirt. Is that all you got in you?"

"You're such a downer, Squirt. And you look like you need a shower; try not to forget to bathe every now and then, 'kay?"

"Sometimes I wish I had more to look at. You know, having a flat-chested rival doesn't give me any bragging rights with the other guys. Grow up faster, won't ya?"

"You _really _need to toughen up; you're kind of scrawny, you know?"

Insult after insult, he was met with a small smile and a short, witty rebuttal, usually involving a comparison of him to a Mankey. But, that smile caught his attention, ensnared him, captured him. He _had_ to see more of it. She only ever smiled when he teased her.

He ran into her on Nugget Bridge, the two falling into their usual routine. After a draw battle, he did something in an attempt to make her smile. He pulled out a small, red device and waved it in front of her. As he haughtily tossed her the fame checker, he forgot to erase his previous entry.

The girl with vibrant ocean eyes scanned the contents of the machine with a small smile on her lips.

_No matter how many times I put her down, Leaf always bounces back without a word of contempt. She never smiles, unless I insult her. Why is that? I guess that's why I make fun of her all the time; I want to see more of her smiles. She looks… kinda cute when she does that. _

It wasn't too long after their encounter on the bridge that he noticed her smile more often. And he didn't need to open his mouth for one to tug on her lips either.


	3. I Know We Couldn't Be

**This one is a bit AU-ish, but still pertains to the shipping (sort of). Well... it's primarily onesided ConflictingShipping (BlueXLeaf) and BurningLeafShipping (RedXLeaf). BUT! I have to write _some_ angst, or else my angst-o-meter goes outta wack. **

**To be honest, I'm not sure how many of these I'll write. GIVE ME PROMPTS! I shall write for you! **

_**WARNING! Leaf is portrayed as a tough, kind of mean girl. If you do not like reading about females who can beat up males, DO NOT READ. No flames. Don't like it, don't read. **_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Pokémon, including Leaf, Blue, and Vaporeon. I do own Tayler (in a way...).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Know We Couldn't Be<span>**

"Hey, babe." Blue said, taking a seat next to his girlfriend seated on his couch. He slung an arm over her shoulders and proceeded to kiss down her neck. She let out a moan and he grinned against her skin.

"Blue…" she breathed out. "You're… back early…"

Blue nodded his head and proceeded to leave a nice looking love bite on her throat. "I finished up at the lab early and decided to come see you."

She turned her head, her deep brown eyes locking on his emerald. She took in his wind-tossed hair and satisfied smirk while his eyes roamed her kiss-swollen lips, messy blond hair, and low-cut blouse. He grinned and leaned down to capture her lips with his own. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and his arms snaked around her waist, lifting her up and positioning her so she now straddled his lap.

"Ew. Can't you guys make-out on a surface I _don't_ relax on?" a sharp, female voice asked from the open doorway. Blue looked up and watched in amusement as the girl's blue eyes filled with disgust. A Vaporeon mewed in agreement at her feet before turning and bounding up the stairs.

"Sorry, Tayler. I forgot my roommate's a prude." He apologized mockingly. His nineteen-year-old roommate glowered at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"I am _not_ a prude! I just can't stand the fact that the two of you could be…ugh," She shuddered involuntarily, "on the couch _I _bought."

Blue shrugged and helped his girlfriend to the door. He pecked her lips, whispering sweet nothings into her ear that would make her weak at the knees before gently shoving her out the door. He turned his green eyes to the girl now reading a book at the counter.

"Which girlfriend is this?" she asked nonchalantly, taking a bite out of a sandwich he didn't notice her getting. Blue shrugged.

"I think she's the third one this week."

"Blue…" she warned, her soft baby blue eyes darkening with anger. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, hey, I can't help it if a hotter girl comes along." He explained. A smirk graced his lips as he watched the brunette peer at him over the edge of her book. "Besides, I'm _irresistible_."

Her eyes narrowed and nervousness began to creep into his being as he stared at the big-boned girl who _sparred_ with _Hitmonlee_ for _training_ every_ day_. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous. Leaf could handle herself. _And_ kick his butt any day of the week. Not that he'd ever admit to it, of course. Leaf sighed and dropped her eyes back to the pages of her book.

"Sometimes you are _such_ an idiot…" she muttered. Blue shrugged and pulled an apple out of the fridge. The two sat (or in Blue's case, _stood_) in silence for several minutes before the green eyed male interrupted the silence.

"When is Red getting back? He and I are heading to that new club in town."

Leaf looked up from her book and once again narrowed her blue eyes at him. "What _kind_ of club, exactly?" she all but hissed. Blue smirked again.

"Oh, you know, the usual st—"

Leaf was up in a flash, her hands grabbing a hold of his collar and shoving him up against the white wall. "Finish that sentence with 'strip club' and you'll be going there with a black eye minus some teeth." She growled, accenting her claim with a harsh shove. "Let's see how well you can dance with both your legs broken."

Blue gently pushed the brunette away and wiped specks of imaginary dirt off of his shoulder and chest. "Relax, Darlin'. I'm not gonna take your boyfriend out to a strip club." He rectified, but added under his breath, "He's a prude too anyway, so it wouldn't work…"

Before Leaf could make anymore threats on his physical health, the apartment door swung open and a boy with black hair and vibrant red eyes stepped inside. He lifted his hat off of his head and shook loose the tangled mess that was his hair. Leaf smiled and walked over to greet him with a short, chaste peck on the cheek.

"Welcome back." She said with a smile, but the smile was fleeting and a dark expression came to her face. "Now, what is this I hear about you going to a club with that moron?" she asked, pointing backwards at Blue.

"Oi!" he shouted indignantly, but was ignored. Red smiled and shook his head slowly, taking Leaf's hands into his.

"Leaf, Sweetie, we're just going downtown to celebrate Blue's success at the lab. Don't worry."

Leaf didn't look convinced. "No strippers?"

"No strippers."

"No drinking?"

"…" Red rubbed the back of his head, thinking his answer over carefully. Leaf crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. With a sigh, Red acknowledged defeat.

"Fine, no drinking."

Leaf smiled, kissed his straight on the mouth and bounced back over to her book left forgotten on the counter. Red shook his head and turned to Blue.

"I need to quickly go pick something up from Professor Oak and then I'll be back, okay?"

Blue nodded and watched the black-haired champion leave. Leaf, absorbed in her book, didn't notice him go. As the blue eyed girl read, Blue took the opportunity to observe her.

She was nineteen, with a build that wasn't slim, but also wasn't fat. She didn't look inhumanely ripped, but at the same time she didn't look like a delicate flower. Leaf was a tough girl, hardened by her years of traveling Kanto alone with her only companions a Blastoise, Vaporeon, Hitmonlee, and Kangaskhan (oh yeah, and an Abra that couldn't evolve). Her blue eyes, once full of innocence, were now tainted by the world's horrors and the abuse done by Team Rocket. She was still a very beautiful girl, a bit stand-off, but beautiful. Blue had fallen for her back when they were rivals and not falling into their usual, daily routine, like now.

Blue was Professor Oak's assistant and soon to take over the lab. He was also the Virdian gym leader.

Red was the Pokémon League Champion and worked at a Pokémon trainer's camp to help out rising trainers.

Leaf was now in charge of the Fighting Dojo; she taught self defense classes and worked with the Pokémon daycare couple on Fourth Island (of the Sevii Islands).

Despite all three of them having entirely different jobs, they worked in the same general area. In an attempt to save money, the three childhood friends/rivals decided to rent an apartment and split the cost three ways. It worked.

Leaf sighed and flipped the page of her book. Blue continued watching her, the way strands of hair fell in front of her face which caused her to blow them out of the way. Her bright pink lips were parted slightly and her chest moved up ever so slightly with each breath she took. Yes, Leaf was beautiful; nothing like the girl's Blue usually dated.

"Hey, Leaf." Blue called, catching her attention. She looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Do you want to hang out this weekend? You know, like go catch a movie or something?" he asked, taking a leap of faith and asking her out. On a date. Leaf looked up in thought, her tongue sticking out of her mouth ever so slightly. Her crystal blue eyes turned back to him and she shook her head.

"Sorry, Blue. Red and I are going to Sinnoh for the week; I'm traveling to help teach at the dojo for a bit while he meets with the other Champions for official champion stuff." She smiled at him. "Maybe some other time though."

Blue nodded; right, he forgot about their little trip. Leaf and Red were together now. They were a _couple_ and Red would _not_ like it if he tried to hit on his girlfriend.

"Maybe some other time." He agreed. Leaf returned to her book and Blue headed to his room to get ready for the club. Suddenly, he no longer felt like going…

He hadn't thought about Leaf like that in a _long_ time; you didn't have to have eyes to see she was very pretty. But, something about her rugged charm and sharp wit attracted him to her. But, he was the womanizer; she picked the guys who would never hurt her.

Blue knew that even if Red and she had a falling out, they couldn't be together. Just the way life worked.


	4. It Wasn't Love

**Here's a REALLY short 100 word drabble. Yes, some of these short ones will appear; I'm sorry if you were expecting more. I cannot help it if words don't feel like coming to me... BUT! There will be a longer oneshot next titled Birthday Bash and will be about Blue being late for Red's b-day party. There MIGHT be a kiss from Leaf...**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon and I never will. Not until I become supreme ruler of the world, and to be honest, how many of you see that happening?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>It Wasn't Love<span>**

...

It wasn't love.

Nope; not at all.

He was a boy (a very _good looking_ boy); she was a girl. It was nothing but hormones raging. Yeah, raging hormones. That explained it.

They hated each other. Well, maybe not hate (anymore). Now their angry gibes were nothing more than playful banter. He'd tease her, she'd tease him; there was nothing more to it. They were… friends of some sort, but not in love.

Nope; not at all.

At least, that's what Leaf continuously told herself _before_ the green eyed teen kissed her.

But, it wasn't love.

Nope; not at all.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short. But, some great ideas come in small packages. So... send me your prompts and I'll write 'em!<strong>


	5. Birthday Bash

**I think this chapter was my favorite to write. I dunno, I guess I just like writing about a jealous Misty... In the Manga, I'm a fan of Red/Yellow and Blue/Green, but in the game I like Red/Misty and Blue/Leaf. Meh, whatever...**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pok<strong>émon, but I do own the Pok<strong>émon FireRed game cartrige. (However you spell that...)<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Birthday Bash<span>**

Blue stared at the cell phone in his hand, silently debating on whether or not he should call up… _her_. A shark poke had him reeling around to glare at the Nidoking jabbing him in the side. He swatted the barb on the poison type's forehead away and continued to glare at the purple beast.

"_Stop_ it." Blue hissed. The Nidoking grunted, but stood his ground. Blue gritted his teeth impatiently. "Dulseph, I _know_ you like Leaf, but I'm not so sure I should—"

Blue was interrupted by his phone ringing. Dulseph gave him a condescending look.

"It's _not_ Leaf— oh, it is…" Blue said, rubbing the back of his neck as he checked the caller ID. With a deep breath, Blue flipped it open and lifted it to his ear. "Hello, this is—"

"BLUE!" Leaf shouted into the phone. Blue winced and held the phone away from his ear to prevent permanent damage.

"Uh, hey, Leaf. Can I help you—"

"_YES_ you can, Mister." Leaf growled. Blue couldn't help but swallow hard and remained silent. "Do you care to explain _where in all of Kanto you are?_"

"I'm—"

"NOT HERE AND _THAT,_ GOOD SIR IS A PROBLEM!" Leaf shouted again, fuming and past the point of no return. Blue put a hand to his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

"Look, Leaf," Blue tried again, "I'm sorry I'm not there right now. I _know_ you've been planning Red's birthday party for _weeks_, but… something came up." Blue finished, staring at the flowers he bought. In actuality, Blue had forgotten Red's birthday party and was planning on asking Leaf to come with him to a small café for lunch; when he remembered Red's party, _that_ was when he started to worry. Leaf was probably going to _kill_ him.

"…Fine. Whatever, Blue. _Don't _come to our best friend's birthday party. He's sixteen now, and _you_ don't even want to come see him." She said. After a short pause, she continued. "I guess I'll just have to give the kiss I was planning to give you to him to make up for your absence…" she trailed off coyly. When no response came, she lifted the phone away to look at it. "Blue? Blue, are you there?"

Leaf was met with the dial tone. He had hung up on her.

If Leaf was angry before, now she was _furious_.

"HE HUNG UP ON ME!" she shouted, catching the attention of everyone at Red's party, including the birthday boy himself.

"Leaf, are you okay?" he asked tentatively, taking her wrist and staring at her with worried red eyes.

"No, I am _not_!" she shouted. "Blue freaking Oak _hung up on me! _When I find him, I am _so_ going to rip his brains out through his _ears_ and feed it to my Rhydon! I'm going to dismember him, burry the remains, and then _dance on his no-good, lying, idiotic grave!"_

At the end of her angry rant, the doors to Cerulean's gym flung open and in ran an out of breath teen with dark brown hair and emerald eyes. Once again, all the eyes in the room were drawn to one person simultaneously.

"Sorry… I'm late…" Blue apologized. "Pidgeot… was being stubborn… Dropped me off… at Saffron… and I had to… run all the way… here…" he explained, still gasping for air, but attempting to keep his dignity by _not_ falling into a heap on the floor.

Leaf giggled silently to herself at his disheveled appearance.

Red grinned and walked over to help Blue to the refreshments table.

"Yo, Blue. Way to show up late." Red said with a wink. Blue huffed indifferently and took a seat with a glass of lemonade. Red chuckled good-naturedly. "To be honest, I don't particularly care, but _Leaf_ has been planning this for _forever_, and is much more displeased with you than I am."

"Yeah, she yelled at me over the phone." Blue said, his voice less ragged as he got his breathing under control. "I should probably go talk to her…" Blue started to stand, but Red shook his head and pushed him back down.

"Leaf is _really_ steamed at you right now; especially since you hung up on her. Let me go talk to her first, and then I'll wave you over."

Blue nodded and watched as Red picked his way over to the brunette. She was talking with Misty and the two were laughing. Misty noticed Red, waved him over, and gave him a big hug.

"Happy birthday, Red!" Misty shouted. Red smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Misty. Oh, and thanks for letting us use your gym too." Red said with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

Misty blushed and nodded. Leaf smiled at her childhood friend and (after sending a cheeky look in Blue's direction to make sure he was watching) she leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Red." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Red laughed and hugged her back, his head towering several inches above her own. She winked in Blue's direction and skipped outside while Misty stood fuming behind her.

Red ran a hand through his black hair and Misty stormed off towards the refreshments table. Blue sat there, his mouth hanging open.

"But she— I came— and that— WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING?" Blue shouted as he stood up, drawing attention to himself and startling poor Misty. Misty turned to look at him.

"She's being cruel, that's what!" Misty said. "And after she _knows_ I like Red!" Misty fell into sobs at a surprised Blue's feet. Blue leaned down to stare at her.

"You like Red?"

Misty's face heated up and she refused to answer. Blue chucked and stood straight up.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Mist." He assured. "Leaf only kissed Red to spite me…"

"Spite you…?" Misty echoed, looking up at Blue. "What do you mean, 'spite you'?"

Blue swallowed nervously and started walking away. "Heh, nothing of importance. I'm just gonna… go."

Misty watched him go curiously, and after he was out of sight, she flopped into the chair Blue was previously sitting in. She sighed and decided to focus her attention on the black haired teen talking with a couple of his friends he met on his Kanto Adventure.

"Hey, Tacet, do you think he'll follow me outside?" Leaf asked the blue, fish/cat Pokémon. The Vaporeon cried out happily and ran to jump into her trainer's arms. Leaf laughed as her small weight toppled them over onto the ground.

"Vapor, vapor poreon." _"Probably, he looked mad."_

Leaf giggled and scratched her behind her ears. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Leaf?" Blue called. Leaf looked over to see the green eyed teen standing outside the gym door staring at her. Leaf grinned and turned to share a look with her Vaporeon.

"Va va eon." _"Told you."_

Leaf returned her to her pokéball and turned to look at Blue. As she began to stand up, Blue placed his hands on her shoulders and captured her lips with his own. Leaf stayed motionless (due to shock) in a half sitting, half standing position while Blue leaned over her. It started with Blue being the only one doing the kissing, but after recovering from her initial shock Leaf began to tentatively respond.

This was her first _real_ kiss.

And, oh-my-Arceus was the boy a _good kisser_.

What seemed like hours lasted only minutes and when Blue finally pulled away, Leaf remembered that she needed to breathe. Much like Blue when he had run to get to the gym, Leaf was gasping for air and sat on her legs to lessen the dizziness.

"Wow, Blue. _Wow_." Leaf said, leaning against his shoulder as he sat down next to her. He carelessly slung an arm around her shoulders, almost hitting her in the face. "What was that for?"

Blue shrugged. "I didn't want Red to have something over me. You _know_ how competitive we get."

Leaf grinned and after a short respite stood up, bringing the brown haired boy with emerald eyes up with her. She interlaced their hands and pulled him back inside, her face painted with a light blush.

"Come on; I don't want Red to think we ditched his party."

Blue grinned. _'And that's a bad thing… why?'_ he thought to himself.

The two walked into the gym and a fuming blond with blue eyes yelled Leaf's name. She turned to see Misty standing with Red's arm held in a vice-grip. He looked… _mildly_ confused.

"I'll show you!" the water-type gym leader shouted. "You won't be able to hold that kiss over my head _ever_!"

… And with that, Misty grabbed Red and pulled his face down to meet hers, smashing their mouths together in a drawn out kiss that left everyone in the room in the same state of confusion as Red. Leaf simply shook her head and pulled Blue along with her to the table where a cut up cake sat.

"Let's get some cake. I'm hungry." She stated. Blue nodded enthusiastically, shooting Misty and Red a quick glance. Red was no longer the one being kissed by Misty; it was the other way around. He chuckled and pulled Leaf back in for a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. She giggled.

"Don't want Red to have another thing above you?" she teased. Blue nodded, a smirk still firmly in place.

"When we get back to your place, _I'll_ hold the longest kiss record; _not_ him."

Leaf simply smiled and nodded her head.

"Whatever you say, Blue. Whatever you say."


	6. The First Pokemon I Ever Caught

**Another short one-shot... I think that each chapter will alternate bewtween short and long. One short, one long. One short, one long. And so on so forth... Maybe, maybe not. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, the ever faithful splitheart1120 and zflame393 (who has also given me a prompt. It'll be the eighth chapter, by the way).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pok<strong>émon. Not yet, at least...<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The First Pokemon I Ever Caught<span>**

"BLUE!" a little girl with long mocha hair yelled as she ran through the grass in Pallet Town. The boy she called turned, his green eyes staring at her curiously.

"What do you want?" he asked. She smiled at him and held up a Goldeen plushy.

"Wanna see my new stuffed Pokémon my mommy bought me?"

"No." he stated, turning away from her. The six-year-old girl frowned and sat down on the soft grass.

"Fine. I guess I'll just get Mommy's Kangaskhan to play with me." She pouted. She pulled a pokéball out of the small bag she had with her. That caught the boy with green eyes' attention.

"What's that?"

Leaf stuck her tongue out at him. "Malanoa, my mommy's Kangaskhan." She said, pulling the pokéball out of Blue's sight. "You can't see her 'cause you're being a meanie."

Blue leaned over her to look at the pokéball. "Let me see it."

"No." Leaf stubbornly replied, standing up and walking away. "Go away, Blue. You're a meanie."

Blue started to chase her, and the brunette girl ran as fast as she could. She couldn't help but giggle as he tried to catch up with her; they were playing after all. Blue leapt at her, grabbed her by the ankles and caused her to fall on the ground. She sat up and started crying.

"Blue, you meanie!" she wailed. "You hurt me!"

"… Sorry." Blue apologized un-meaningfully, but Leaf was content with it and stopped crying. Blue took the opportunity to grab at the pokéball, but Leaf pulled it out of his reach.

"No."

Blue dived for it again and Leaf lifted it over her head.

"No."

Blue started to get angry and tackled the girl to the ground. He plucked the pokéball out of her hand as Leaf struggled to get it back.

"No, Blue!" she yelled. Leaf grabbed for the ball, but Blue pulled it out of her reach. He smirked at her scowling face. Angrily, she kicked and managed to knock the pokéball out of his hand; it rolled over towards the forest. A Tangela jumped at the sight of it and was sucked inside as the pokéball opened from the toss. After shaking three times, it stilled. Blue and Leaf looked at each other.

"Uh, I guess it wasn't Mommy's Kangaskhan after all…" Leaf mumbled. She stood up and ran to retrieve it. She peered at the pokéball, a smile on her face. She turned to Blue and ran to hug him. "Thank you for helping me catch my first Pokémon!"

Blue grunted and pushed her away.

"… Whatever."

* * *

><p>"…And this is my Tangrowth, the first Pokémon I ever caught; it was a Tangela at the time." A seventeen-year-old Leaf explained to the children staring at the tall Pokémon covered in vines. Blue leaned coolly against the opposite wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Leaf turned to wink at him.<p>

"I had a bit of help though."

Blue didn't even try to hide his smile.


	7. First Time

**I decided to try writing a songfic. The song is fantastic, so I demand you all to go listen to it. Next up is the commisioned one, but for now enjoy another one from my brain. I think this one's a bit fluffy, but I got my angst in... heh.**

**Also, I'm glad that splitheart1120 figured out my hidden meaning behind Tangela in the last chapter ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pok<strong>émon. I do own a copy of the first Pok<strong>émon movie (with Mew and Mewtwo), but the original idea belongs to Game Freak.<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong><span>"The First Time" by Family Force 5<span>**

_I got these memories, they're all of you and me  
>I've been recording them ever since I was seventeen<em>

"Leaf, stop wiggling." Blue reprimanded gently. The seventeen-year-old girl being spoken to giggled and squirmed in his grasp. Blue sighed; he grabbed her wrist and spun her around before kissing her straight on the mouth. Leaf stopped moving and the flash of a camera was the only thing to snap her out of her stupor.

"Reeeeed," Leaf wined, sticking her lip out in a pout, "Why'd you take _that_ picture?"

Red shrugged and slowly began to pack his camera up. "It was the only one you weren't fidgeting in."

Leaf responded by sticking her tongue out at him. Blue grinned and pulled his girlfriend in for another earth-shattering kiss.

_Push playback then rewind  
>I see us meeting for the very first time<em>

"Blue, this is our new neighbor, Leaf Green." Blue's mother said. Six-year-old Blue stared at the girl his own age as she peered at him from behind her mother's skirt.

"… Hi." He said rather coldly. Before his mother could reprimand him for his attitude, Leaf revealed herself fully, a wide smile on her face and her brown eyes twinkling brightly.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically, waving at Blue erratically. "Wanna be friends?" Blue tilted his head as he stared at her; Leaf was dressed in a red skirt and a blue t-shirt. White tennis shoes with Squirtle clips clothed her feet and a white hat sat askew on her head. She had really short brown hair and friendly, warm, mocha eyes.

Overall, she was pretty cute.

"… No." he answered and walked away. Blue's mother protested and called after him, but Leaf simply waved at his retreating form.

"Bye! Maybe we can play some time!"

Blue though he was rid of her that day; little did he know she would end up as a permanent part of his life.

_A mental note of you, you sang my melody  
>First bar in a lifelong symphony<br>The prelude to a kiss  
>My heart's pounding when I reminisce<em>

Blue watched Leaf dance up on stage, his eyes fixed on her swaying hips and his ears reveling in the sound of her angelic voice. She grabbed the mike, continuing her song and walking down the stairs; Blue wasn't sure if it was just him, or was she staring at him?

A coy grin slipped from her lips and as the music played, she approached the brunette with emerald colored eyes. Blue's breath caught in his chest as she leaned towards him.

She was going to kiss him.

As Blue leaned in, his eyes slipping closed, he felt Leaf lift a finger to his lips. He opened his eyes fully and stared at her incredulously. She simply winked and walked back on stage. Red nudged him, successfully snapping the trainer out of his stupor.

"Everyone's staring, man. Pull yourself together." He whispered. Blue nodded and sheepishly looked around at the other faces in the bar. His heart was practically leaping out of his chest; the boy did what he could to slow it.

_Press repeat  
>'Cause I want to see<em>

"… Stupid Leaf and her stupid stupidness…" Blue muttered, wiping the egg out of his hair.

Leaf stood behind him, giggling along with her Vaporeon, the guilty spatula in her left hand.

_The first time that I saw your face  
>The first time that you spoke my name<em>

"Leaf, what are you doing?"

Leaf yelped and spun around with her hand on her heart. She gasped in a breath, holding a tube of eyeliner in her hand. Blue noticed the streak of make-up going from her eye to the center of her cheek and couldn't help but chuckle. Leaf glared at him.

"_What _is so funny?" she demanded. Blue simply pointed at the mirror. She turned, saw her reflection, shrieked, and slammed the door in his face. "BLUE! It's all your fault!" she shouted. Blue grinned.

He finally got her to say his name and _not_ call him "jerk" or "a**hole" or something along those lines.

_The first time that I heard you say  
>There's a first time with me everyday<em>

"Leaf, I think I'm in love with you…" Blue said, a blush creeping up his cheeks. He fought it valiantly, but failed. Leaf stared at him, her coffee colored eyes staring straight into his jade eyes.

"Do you mean that?" she practically whispered. "I mean, it's not a trick or a prank?"

Blue almost said yes, it was a trick and no, he didn't mean it; maybe then he could get out of this awkward conversation. But… something in her soft eyes made him shake his head "yes".

"Yes, Leaf. I mean it."

She grinned and tackled him into a hug. "Good. Because I love you too," she pulled away and rubbed her nose against his, "stupid…"

_The first time that I felt your touch  
>The first time I couldn't get enough<em>

Blue leaned over Leaf, his mouth moving against hers. They had wanted to go slowly, but all bets were off now. Six years of mutual feelings and nine years of being platonic friends had them knowing exactly what they were buying.

"Blue…" Leaf gasped as he moved his head down to suck on her throat. She moaned and he smirked against her skin. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pushed him closer to her. Blue trailed kisses from her neck, back up to her lips, and then back down. Leaf hissed in pain as he left a love bite on her throat, marking her as his. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes.

"I love you, Leaf."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

Blue smirked and kissed her straight on the mouth. "You do realize I'm never letting you go now."

"Why?" she practically whispered. Blue kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and battled for dominance for several minutes before pulling away to answer her.

"Because I can't get enough of you."

_Another memory, when you first looked at me  
>I hit pause and then love hit me back<em>

"_Has Leaf always been this sexy…?"_ Blue mused silently, watching the brown haired wonder command her Hitmonlee with superb grace, dancing and performing the same moves with him. Quetzal spun and kicked as Leaf did the same: punch, punch, kick, jump, spin, roundhouse kick.

Blue was captivated watching her move. The girl could _move_. She spun once more, stopping and locking eyes with Blue. He closed them, trying to act uninterested and pretending like he hadn't been watching her. Leaf simply grinned and returned to her and Quetzal's training.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer." She said, loud enough for the "sleeping" teen to hear her. He simply grinned and cracked open an eye to watch her some more.

"_Arceus, I think I'm in love…"_

_Under attack stopped me in my tracks  
>There you go again, your eyes gave me a flashback<em>

"Wait, Blue!" Leaf cried out as he walked away. She ran with her arm out, trying to catch him. The brunette giving chase tripped and landed on her face. She gritted her teeth and a soft moan of pain slipped through her lips as she lifted herself into a sitting position. Blue stopped and spun around, anger in his brilliant green eyes.

"What?" he demanded harshly. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she stared into his furious eyes. When she didn't respond and continued to cry, Blue turned around and kept walking away. Leaf clasped her hands over her mouth as silent sobs racked her body and tears continued to fall.

"_Don't leave me…"_ she whispered, her vision blurred by her tears.

_Remember that time; we stayed up all night  
>I swear we danced until we saw daylight<em>

Blue stood in front of the brown eyed brunette; he held his hand out for her. Leaf stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Dance with me." He stated simply, as if it were the plainest thing in the world. Leaf looked around curiously.

"B-but, there's no music." She protested, but took his hand anyway. He smiled genuinely at her.

"Who needs music to dance? Listen; the Pokémon play their own symphony."

Leaf smiled back, laid her head on his shoulder, and danced with him: all the way until morning.

_Step by step and frame by frame_

"Blue, you _know_ how my mother feels about boys sleeping over. … Well, fine. As long as you _don't try anything_, you can spend the night."

_Slow motion, let me see you again_

"Come _on_, Leaf; let me see you again. I _need_ to see you again."

_Press repeat  
>'Cause I have to see<em>

"Wait a second," Leaf said, holding a hand up and causing Blue to freeze in place. He stared at her in confusion.

"What?" he demanded harshly. Leaf smirked at him and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Make that face again, Blue."

"What?"

"The face you just made, do it again." she stated. Blue stared at her incredulously, looking down at the Budew that had tripped him. He glared at it and it scurried away from his fierce glare. Leaf giggled.

"Come on, Blue. Repeat it."

"Why?"

She giggled again and strolled over to him, stretching his cheeks into his previous look of fear and confusion as he tripped. "Why? 'Cause I have to see it. You're cute when you're flustered."

Blue grumbled unintelligibly under his breath, but humored her, sending the brown-eyed teen into a fit of hysterical laughter.

_No matter what I do  
>I won't fast forward anything with you<em>

"Gosh, I'm so tired of being seen as young and inexperienced!" Leaf shouted, snuggling closer to Blue with a pout. "I wish I could just, I dunno, fast forward time so I could be seen as a stronger trainer."

"No." Blue practically whispered. Leaf looked at him funny.

"What?"

"I wouldn't fast forward _anything_." he explained.

"Why not? Isn't there something—" Leaf started, but Blue cut her off with his lips.

"Leaf, I love you and no matter what I do, I wouldn't want to fast forward _any_ time I have with you. You're too important to me."

Leaf giggled and pressed another kiss to his lips. "When'd you become such a sap?"

Blue sighed and rolled his eyes, his heartfelt speech all but forgotten.

_I know you feel it too  
>The first time I saw love I was with you<em>

"BLUE!" Leaf shouted as she watched the green-eyed teen fall from his Pidgeot due to the Hyper Beam of a wild Gyarados. Horror-stricken, she ran as fast as she could to reach the roaring waves before the raging water-type Pokémon could finish off her rival/best friend.

With a roar, the Gyarados prepared another attack, but Leaf was faster. She tossed a pokéball out onto the field and a Raichu stepped forth, fierce and ready for battle.

"Simmer, Charge Beam!" she shouted. The orange mouse shaped Pokémon nodded before being enveloped in a yellow light. A huge burst of electric shot out from her body and connected with the attacking Gyarados. It roared I'm pain before diving under the waves. Leaf almost did a victory dance before she realized that Blue still hadn't surfaced yet. Tears began streaking her face as she threw her Blastoise's pokéball into the water. When his head emerged, she jumped onto his back.

"Dive, Blaster!" she shouted. "Blue's down there; we _have_ to find him!"

Blaster nodded his gigantic head and dove beneath the waves, not even giving Leaf a chance to breathe. She gulped in as much air as she could, but that wasn't what she was worried about right now.

Blue was down there, she had to find him.

_The first time that I saw your face  
>The first time that you spoke my name<em>

Gasping for air, Leaf pulled the soaking brunette out of the water. Simmer sat nervously by the two trainers and Blaster pulled himself out of the water. Leaf pulled another pokéball out of her bag and a large, red, dog Pokémon shook his mane out.

"Apollo, make a fire and keep him warm." She told the Arkanine. Apollo nodded and settled himself next to Blue. Leaf stroked his head, pushing wet locks of brown hair out of his eyes. "Come on, Blue, wake up." she ordered. When he didn't stir, she started to panic again. She shook his body, but got no response.

"Wake up, Blue! WAKE UP! Don't leave me you, jerk! Who is supposed to tease me all the time, huh? Who's gonna be my rival and the pain-in-my-butt I've gotten so used to? You _can't_ die, Blue. I won't let you!"

"L-leaf?" Blue croaked, opening an eye. Leaf grinned at him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh my Arceus, Blue! I though you were going to die!"

Blue smiled back and patted her shoulder as she sobbed into his. "It's alright, Leaf; I'm fi—"

Blue was cut off by Leaf kissing him straight on the mouth. He sat there for a second, trying to process what had just happened, but before he could respond, it was over. Leaf then decided to smack him.

"Don't you _ever_ do something stupid like that _again_, Blue Oak. Do you understand?"

Blue nodded numbly, but was glad when her arms wrapped around him again. He _definitely_ preferred her hugs to her slaps.

_The first time when we talked all night  
>Was the first time love made sense in life<em>

"You doing anything tomorrow night?"

"… Maybe…"

_*sigh*_ "Leaf, give me a straightforward answer. I _need_ to know."

_*giggle*_ "Why?"

"Because… I just do! So are you doing anything Friday?"

"Hmm… Friday, as in January 12th? _That_ Friday?"

"_Yes_, Leaf. _That_ Friday."

"I'm free."

_*exasperated sigh* _"Now that we have _that_ settled…"

"Where are we going?"

"Um… Snowpoint City."

"Wait, Snowpoint City in _Sinnoh_?"

"Yeah."

"… Why?"

"I want to, um, take you to see the snow."

"The sn—"

"_YES_, the snow! Now, do you want to come or don't you!"

_*giggle*_ "I love you."

_*sigh*_ "I love you too, Leaf."

"Yeah, and," _*giggle*_ "It's already morning."

"Oh, goodnight."

"No, Blue; good _morning_."

As Leaf hung up, a smile lifted the corners of the Pokémon trainer with green eyes' lips. He closed the phone and tucked it into his jean pocket. With a yawn, Blue stretched out on the blanket in Virdian Forest, Leaf on his mind.

"Love makes sense when I'm with you…" he whispered, rolling over and falling asleep.

_The first time that I felt your touch  
>The first time I couldn't get enough<em>

"Marry me…" Blue said, kissing Leaf and pushing her down on their couch. The twenty-two-year-old grinned cheekily and nipped his lower lip.

"No."

"Marry me." He insisted. Once again he was met with the same exact response.

"No."

Blue grew frustrated and lifted himself off of her, positioning them so that they now sat side by side on the couch. Leaf stared at him with a smirk tugging the corner of her lip upwards into an almost smile. Blue sighed exasperatedly, lifting his hands up in defeat.

"_Fine_," he complied, "I'll go _shave_."

Leaf giggled and ran her finger over the stubble on his chin. She pressed a kiss to his temple and pushed him off of the couch. "Well? Go shave." She ordered at his anger glare. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. Leaf let out another fit of giggles and reclined happily on the couch.

"You'll say yes _after_ I shave, right?" Blue questioned. His head stuck out of the bathroom door and his right eyebrow was lifted. Leaf smiled and nodded. Pleased with her response, he returned to the bathroom. The sound of an electric razor soon followed.

"I will _not_ be tied down to a Mamoswine."

"Hey!"

_The first time that I heard you say  
>There's a first time with me everyday<em>

"I love you, Leaf. You know that right?"

Leaf giggled and leaned up to press a short, chaste kiss to his lips. "Of course I do. I love you, too."

Blue grinned at the brunette in his arms. Leaf was his, finally. From rivals, to friends, to lovers, after knowing her for twenty years, Leaf finally belonged to him and him alone. She was his sun, his life, and he was her moon, her love. Everyday with Leaf, Blue felt like it was a new start; he felt like the first day he saw her, the first day he fell in love with her. Blue loved Leaf; nothing would _ever_ change that.

They were a match made in heaven, and for the first time Blue was starting to believe it.


	8. Body Swaps and Wandering Hands

**Sorry for the wait! I was struck with a case of writers block, but now I'm good. Here is a prompt I was given, so hope you enjoy.**

_**WARNING! THERE IS SLIGHT SEXUAL REFERENCING AND "HELL" IS USED ONCE AS A CURSE WORD. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. IT ISN'T ENOUGH TO BE RATED HIGHER THAN "T", HOWEVER.**_

**This prompt is from zflame393. **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:I don't own Pok<strong>émon. I probably never will, unless one of you wants to buy it for me :) ... Yeah, didn't think so...<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Body Swaps and Wandering Hands<span>**

"This is all your fault." Blue muttered angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. Leaf glared at him; the look was foreign on the girl's features.

"Well, sor-rey, Squirt." she spat at him, "How was _I_ supposed to know that my Hypno would do that?"

Blue shrugged and flipped his short hair over his shoulder, grimacing slightly when he realized the length of his hair. His piercing green eyes watched Leaf closely, glaring and observing. He stopped short and noticed Leaf was rubbing her leg with her left hand while her right slowly crept upward from her stomach, a perverted smirk on her face. Blue's eyes widened in anger and he darted forward, grabbing her wrists and stopping her from molesting herself.

"You pervert!" Blue shouted, "Don't touch my body like that!"

Leaf smirked lazily at him, her rosy red lips parted as she closed her eyes and began to feel herself again. Blue's face turned red with anger and he grabbed Leaf by her hair and yanked. _Hard._

"Touch my body like that again and when you get your body back you'll be missing some _vital parts_." He hissed in her ear. Leaf swallowed hard and nodded her head.

In actuality, it was Blue in Leaf's body and Leaf in Blue's body. After the green-eyed teen captured a Hypno, he began to train it in Virdian Forest. Leaf happened to run into him, the two fought for a minute, and the Hypno somehow managed to swap the teens bodies with each other.

Now, there was a fuming Blue and a slightly nervous Leaf standing in the forest clearing.

"So, now what?" Blue (in Leaf's body asked) asked. She rubbed the back of her neck and stared at Leaf expectantly. "How do we get our bodies back?"

"I don't know." Leaf (in Blue's body) said exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air. He put his hands to his face and stood there in thought. He pulled his hands away from his face and stared at them for a moment before raising an eyebrow in Blue's direction. "You moisturize your hands?"

Blue turned slightly red and shuffled her feet awkwardly. She nodded slowly and turned to look at her own hands. "You bite your nails?"

"Nervous habit." Leaf answered quickly, his embarrassment clear on his face.

"Hypno…" cried the large yellow Pokémon swinging a small pendulum. Blue and Leaf both turned to glare at the source of their problems. Leaf gritted his teeth and pulled its pokéball out of his bag, returning it angrily.

"I'm gonna kill this Pokémon of yours…" he muttered darkly, turning to glare at Blue. She shrugged nonchalantly and went to shove her hands in her pockets only to find them touching her skirt. With a disappointed sigh, she resorted to crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now what?" Leaf asked. Blue shook her head.

"I dunno; we should talk to the Professor and see what he says."

Leaf thought for a moment; he looked up and grinned at Blue. "Actually, I think Bill can help us."

Blue nodded, remembering Leaf recounting the tale of meeting the Pokémaniac and finding him as a Clefairy. He and his Clefairy had accidentally swapped bodies during one of his experiments and Leaf ended up helping him get back inside his own body. Maybe the two teens could get his help to swap them back.

However, Blue also happened to remember Leaf used to have a crush on the Pokémaniac. She gritted her teeth when she realized that Leaf was probably eager to see him again.

"Okay, but I need to change. No way am I walking there in a skirt and a low cut top; I feel like a hooker." Blue said miserably. Leaf glared at her and motioned for her to follow.

The two teens walked towards Pallet Town and into Leaf's house. He'd left it unlocked and led Blue up to his room. He turned and began to tie a blindfold over her eyes.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked incredulously, pulling out of Leaf's grasp.

"I am _not_ letting you change my clothes in my body. _I'll_ do it, and I don't want you watching." Leaf explained. Blue sighed and, grumbling, allowed him to tie a blindfold over her eyes. Leaf quickly pulled off Blue's skirt and had her step into a pair of jeans along with pulling a sweatshirt over her head.

"Can I look now?"

Leaf answered by untying the blindfold.

"Thank you…"

Blue straightened her jeans and fixed the way the baggy sweatshirt fit her. With a sigh and a run through her hair with her fingers, she motioned for Leaf to exit the room.

"Let's go meet your boyfriend."

Leaf turned red with embarrassment. "He's not my boyfriend…" he muttered.

**BREAK**

"Blue Oak!" shouted a trainer. Blue turned to look at him.

"What?" she snapped. The boy stared at her awkwardly.

"Um, sorry. I was talking to Blue." He muttered, pointing at Leaf who was in Blue's body. A smirk came to Leaf's face as she stepped forward.

"What can I help you with?"

"I challenge you for Virdian Gym's badge!" he shouted, pointing at him. Leaf grinned, reaching for his belt.

"I'll take you— hold on, I can't find my—" he turned to look at Blue. "Give me my pokéballs."

"No! You'll lose." Blue said angrily, upset that he couldn't battle. "You'll use my Pokémon and win. Besides, your Pokémon won't recognize you and therefore won't obey you."

"Give me my dang pokéballs, you bas—"

"Fine!" Blue shouted, tossing him her belt. "If you lose, I'll skin you alive."

"Fine by me." Leaf muttered. "One on one?" with a nod from the challenging trainer he grinned and tossed a pokéball onto the field. "Let's do this Tacet!" he yelled as a Vaporeon materialized from her pokéball. She turned to look at Leaf curiously.

"Va vapor, vapor eon?" _"Why am I fighting with you?"_

"Because we are in a tight situation. I'll explain later." Leaf whispered to the fish-cat Pokémon. She nodded slowly, dazed and mildly confused, but turned to face her opponent: a large, looming Onix.

"Va… por." _"Wow… big."_

"Yeah, now Tacet, use Rain Dance and then Hydro Pump!" Leaf shouted. Tacet nodded once and a storm instantly appeared, rain falling upon both the trainers and their Pokémon. The boy with the Onix groaned as he got wet.

"Man, I _hate_ rain… Onix, use Rock Tomb!"

The Onix wasn't given a chance to attack as it was blasted backwards several feet by the Vaporeon's Hydro Pump. It was over almost as soon as it began and the rain cleared. Leaf grinned and held his arms out for Tacet. She looked at him funny before padding over to Blue and rubbing her head against the female trainer's leg affectionately.

"Stop purring and getting me wet!" Blue shouted, jumping back away from Tacet. Tacet stared at "her trainer" in confusion, glancing back from Blue to Leaf.

"Vapor poreon va." _"You're actually Leaf."_ She said, staring at Leaf in Blue's body. Leaf nodded and the blue water type stalked over to him tentatively. "Vapor, por eon?" _"How did it happen?"_

Leaf shrugged. "We're not too sure…"

"Eon!" _"Fix it!"_

"We're trying!" Leaf shouted back. Tacet licked her lips and motioned to be returned to her pokéball. With a roll of his eyes, Leaf complied and handed the belt back to Blue. Blue strapped it around her waist and looked at Leaf expectantly.

"Uh, wow, Blue. I didn't know you were _that_ strong." The young trainer said, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I, uh, guess I'll train some more and then challenge you again. See you and your girlfriend later!"

"She not my—" Blue said at the same time as Leaf said "He's not my—", but both stopped when they realized how it would be strange to finish their sentence, being in each others bodies and all.

"Let's just go." Blue said, taking the lead. Leaf nodded and cursed Blue's stupid Hypno once again.

"So, what's it like being a girl?" Leaf asked conversationally after several minutes of silence. Blue glowered and didn't answer. Leaf sighed and turned away from her.

"… Strange. It's weird knowing I have boobs and a vag—"

"Never mind." Leaf ground out, interrupting Blue's sentence. Blue smirked at him and retreated once more into silence. A frown slowly made its way onto her features as she turned to stare at Leaf in her body.

"So… How's Red these days?" she asked. Leaf shrugged.

"Same old."

Silence once more…

"Would it be strange if I said I thought you were sexy?" Blue asked. Leaf turned to give her an incredulous stare.

"Yes, Blue. It would." He said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "I always thought you were gay…" she muttered, turning away from her. Blue shook her head, eyes wide.

"No, that's not what I meant! I meant, like you when you're in my body…"

"You just like being able to feel me up without me being able to protest much."

Blue glared at him. "I'm _trying_ to compliment you, but forget it."

"_Compliment_ me? Why the _hell_ would you want to compliment me! You _hate_ me!" Leaf shouted at her. "All you do is insult me and make fun of me; _obviously_ you don't like me! Every time I try to—" Leaf was interrupted by Blue leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him straight on the mouth.

"I don't hate you, Leaf. I just… don't know how to tell you how I, you know," she broke off, looking down at her feet, "_feel…_"

Leaf smiled slightly and tilted her chin up. "I _really_ like you, Blue. I have for a while." Leaf said. Blue smile at him, a faint blush painting her cheeks.

"Sucks that it took a Hypno swapping our bodies to get us to say anything…"

Leaf glared at her. "I'm still blaming you for that."

Blue grinned. "Whatever, Squirt."

The two stood there mildly awkwardly before Blue broke the silence.

"Can we not kiss again until we're back to normal? Because that was just _weird_." She said. Leaf nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's hurry and find Bill."

Blue never thought her rival had suggested a better option.


	9. Speak Now

**This was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now". Yeah, she's been my inspiration for the past few days. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and story alerts! They mean a lot to me. **

**Remember: send me prompts, please! I can only come up with so many ideas and I hoping to write a bunch of these!**

**Also, the next chapter will be inspired by another of Taylor Swift's songs. Sorry if you don't like her, but her songs have given me what I needed! **

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ANGSTY. **_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Pokémon ain't mine, just like ain't ain't a word (Lame, I know, but I'm running outta witty disclaimers)<strong>**.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Speak Now<span>**

"Leaf," Red hissed at me, "This isn't you; you're not this type of person."

I made a face at my best friend. "I can't help it. He shouldn't be marrying her then."

Red simply shook his head in frustration. People were entering the church talking animatedly with each other, dressed up so perfectly and beautifully; it almost made me sick to see how happy everyone looked as they took their seats in the pews. Red gave me another long look.

"I _really_ hope you know what you're doing—" he said, but was practically interrupted by a piercing shriek coming from the bridesmaids' room. You'll never guess who it was:

Janine, Fuchsia's gym leader and Blue's bride-to-be. She was shouting at one of her bridesmaids about something or another.

I'd never like her; her father was pretty cool, but Janine just got on my nerves. She always had. The day she announced (on national television) that she and Blue were "officially dating", I have to be honest, it hurt. Yes, Blue and I were friends and casual rivals (he had even stolen, yes _stolen_, my first kiss), but I had developed a _huge_ crush on him over the years. I was devastated. She knew I liked him (somehow; but I'd never told her…) and rubbed it in my face every time I (unfortunately) ran into her. But, I still had hope.

When she announced their wedding, I was furious. That was when I developed my wedding crashing plan. Red, Blue's best man and my best friend, wasn't too happy with me.

I peered into the church's sanctuary and quickly picked out her mother, father, and younger twin brother and sister. Her father, as I said before, was awesome _and_ now part of the Elite Four. Janine's mother was _exactly_ like her; snotty and rude. I didn't like her either; I had a feeling that her father wouldn't be too happy with me after this wedding. I was also able to pick out the Johto and Kanto gym leaders along with the rest of the Elite Four seated in the many rows of pews. Perfect; an audience _I knew_.

I was dressed in a tight, form-fitting blue dress with red flowers sown into the lower right side. My hair was normal, minus my hat, and for the first time ever I was wearing high heels. You could kill a person with these things!

Anyway, Red looked in the direction Janine's voice came from and shot me another look. "I have to be up there; don't make too big of a fool of yourself."

I nodded, swallowing the nervousness that fluttered in my stomach. I _hadn't_ been invited to Janine's wedding, but tough luck; she'd have to get over it.

I slid into a pew next to Falkner, for once dressed in a tux, offering a small greeting. He grinned at me and opened his mouth to say hi, but was cut off by the organ beginning to play. Everyone turned to watch as Janine with Koga holding her arm walked down the aisle. It honestly looked like she was floating there, an almost smug smile on her face as the TV cameras captured her wedding day. Koga kissed her cheek at the alter and moved to sit down, a smile on his face. I grimaced; he was _so happy_, and I was about to ruin it all.

Blue smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. Almost like magnets, his eyes were drawn to me and I answered his surprised look with a tight smile. He smiled back, his eyes sad, but lighting up at my form.

He wished it was me. I just _knew_ it.

The service began, and I was only half listening to the preacher's words, but I did hear his "speak now or forever hold your peace". Everyone was silent, as if anticipating something bad to happen. Red's eyes met mine and I nodded with a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and with that, I stood up. My hands were practically shaking I was so nervous, and I could feel everyone staring at me, horrified.

Falkner stared from beside me.

Misty watched from next to Janine.

Janine glared angrily at me.

Red shook his head at me with exasperation.

Koga stared with nothing but pure shock.

Janine's mother (I don't care to remember her name) gasped loudly and stared with horror at my almost shaking form.

But I didn't care; my eyes were on Blue and his look of confusion and almost happiness. With another deep breath, I opened my mouth to speak the words I had practiced.

* * *

><p>"<em>I am apposed to this union. I know I am not the type of girl to barge in and ruin weddings, but I love Blue, and I cannot see him marry the wrong type of girl." I said. Blue grinned at me and when Janine tried to stomp over to me, he held her back and stepped forward himself. <em>

"_I love you too, Leaf. Was wondering when you'd step through those doors." _

_He took several steps towards me and ignoring everyone around us, kissed me straight on the mouth. Janine shrieked angrily and spun around, stomping out of the church._

"_I __**hate**__ you, you husband-stealer!" she shouted. I turned to smile at her, Blue's arms around me and looking __**so**__ dashing in his black tux. Janine, followed by her mother, left the sanctuary, her pastry-shaped dress making her look ridiculous. I turned to look at Blue, and he smiled once more before capturing my lips with his own once again._

"_I love you, Leaf…"_

* * *

><p>I looked down and fled the room, unable to say what I had so wanted to say. But I just couldn't. I ran as fast as I could, not stopping until I had reached some park, far enough away to break down without fear of anyone coming to find me.<p>

My tears fell along with my silent weeping as it finally sunk in that Blue would never choose me over Janine; she was beautiful, and I was... not. She was a gym leader and I was just a strong trainer who worked in the flower shop in Johto. I was quiet, reserved, and she was loud and fierce with a fiery temper and personality. She was perfect for Blue.

What was I? I was his rival and _friend_; that's _it_. With a final sob, I collapsed on the bench, my head in my hands. I felt someone slide next to me and I looked up to see it was Red. He gave me a sympathetic smile. I leaned on his shoulder as he let me break down.

"R-red, you were right; I am not—" my voice broke and he hushed my soothingly, rubbing my back and patting my hair.

"Don't say it, Leaf. It's fine."

I nodded slowly, but didn't stop crying. Red _was_ right; I am not that type of girl who ruins others happiness for her own.


	10. Back to December

**Here's another depressing one, and it's another song-fic. I promise they won't become too frequent of a thing (unless you like them). It's depressing, remember, but I'll try to make the next chapter happier as a reward for sticking with me. Gah, sorry! I just have to get out all of my angst since fluff really isn't my thing :P I PROMISE shameless fluff will be in the next chapter.**

**SEND ME PROMPTS, PLEASE! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!**

**Also, Rosario + Vampire is consuming my time, so sorry if things don't come out frequently enough. **

**And a HUGE shout-out to my number one reviewer, splitheart1120. Seriously, I don't get motivated to write another chapter unless I find out you have reviewed. It makes me happy :D**

**Here's a two-in-one day update because I'm bored. Enjoy! I also didn't feel like editing, so sorry 'bout mistakes and such.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pok<strong>émon; but I might own it after I go to Japan and steal the rights from the people who own it. But I seriously doubt I'd be able to do that without getting thrown into jail.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Back To December<strong>

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<br>I haven't seen them in a while._

"Leaf?" Blue asked, opening the door cautiously. His posture was tense and just _screamed_ alarm. I gave him what I could manage of a smile as he glared at me. "What do you want?"

"I, uh, I called and a-asked if I could, you know, talk with you…"

"I know," Blue snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, "start talking. What do you want?" his tone was harsh and I flinched back away from him.

"Um, so, how's Professor Oak? And Daisy? I haven't seen them in a while…"

Blue just stared at me. "Does this conversation have a point?"

_You've been good, busier than ever,  
>We small talk, work and the weather,<br>Your guard is up and I know why._

"I heard that you've managed to become Virdian's Gym Leader."

**Flashback**

_**As I walked by the newspaper stand, the headlines which read **_**"BLUE OAK: VIRDIAN'S CURSE OR SAVIOR?"**_**caught my attention. I lifted it up and began to read. It mentioned Blue and talked about his loss against Red for the place of Elite Four Champion and then how his application for becoming Virdian's new gym leader after it was revealed Giovanni had left. A small smile lifted the corners of my mouth as I read.**_

_**Good for him. I should call and congratulate—**_

_**My heart ached as I remembered the horrible break-up we have several months ago; how horrible and cold I was to him. I returned the paper to its place, waving off the man who offered it to me for free. **_

_**I couldn't call Blue; we no longer spoke with each other and it was **_**all my fault**_**… If I hadn't— I still— it's just—**_

_**I still love him…**_

**End Flashback**

Blue nodded slowly. "Yeah, I did. It took a while, but they finally allowed me to run it since I _used_ to be the Elite Four Champion and all." He responded. I could hear his anger at Red for ruining his plans. "What about you?"

"I went to Johto. Haven't done much, but I've been helping Professor Elm with his research."

Blue nodded curtly. "That's nice."

"Yeah…" I agreed, nodding as well.

_Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

"So, why did you really come here?" Blue asked, still not offering for me to come inside despite the fact that it was pouring outside. If it wasn't for the small awning I would be soaked.

"I—" I stopped, memories about "that night" flooding my mind.

**Flashback**

"_**Leaf…?" Blue called, the roses in his hand seeming to wilt along with his expression. **_

"_**I want a break from you." I repeated coldly. "I'm tired of your pessimistic attitude and your lack of care; I want a **_**real**_** man who isn't afraid of telling his feelings!" by the end of my short rant, I was shouting; I ignored the hurt in Blue's eyes as I walked away. **_

"_**But, Leaf, I can change; I brought you—" he held out the roses and I spun around, my eyes harsh and void of all emotion. **_

"_**I don't want your roses. Go away."**_

_**Blue swallowed hard, but stayed put.**_

"_**Go away, NOW!" I shouted, causing him to take a step back, but still not leaving. **_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<br>And I go back to December all the time._

I swallowed hard, biting back my pride that threatened to force me to turn around and leave him like before. "I-I'm _so_ sorry, Blue. I w-was horrid to you and I know I don't deserve a second chance, but—"

**Flashback**

"_**Leaf, I love you. I **_**can't**_** leave." Blue protested. I glared at him.**_

"_**Well I **_**don't**_** love you." **_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.<em>

"—I wanted freedom, but I've realized that you're all I ever wanted, nothing more. Last December, the way I treated you—"

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
>I go back to December all the time.<em>

"_**I want to be free of you. You're just holding me back, Blue." I spat. Blue sucked in a breath and I turned away from him. "Forget it; **_**don't**_** leave. I'll do it myself."**_

_These days I haven't been sleeping,  
>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

**Flashback**

_**I wasn't one for guilt, but the way I had treated Blue made me feel like a horrible person. For the last few days I wasn't able to sleep, my mind stuck on replaying the moment I left. Over, and over, and over again. Each time made me feel worse and I didn't know what to do. Should I apologize? **_

_**My phone buzzed and I lifted it up. It said "Blue's B-day". I set that so I'd know when to call him. I lifted it closer, preparing to press his number on speed dial, but something stopped me. **_

_**I didn't really care, remember? Feeling bad about a harsh break-up was different than calling your ex on his birthday. I closed my phone and set it back on the side table. **_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.<br>Realized that I loved you in the fall._

"— I can't stop thinking about you, Blue. I realized—" I stopped short, willing myself to finish that sentence. "— I realized in the fall that I loved you, still do. I was angry and fearful—"

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".<em>

"— I was afraid that you didn't truly love me. You were always gone and the newspapers kept mentioning all of these girls—" I stopped again. I couldn't make excuses if I was trying for a heartfelt apology. "Sorry, I shouldn't make excuses; you loved me, gave me _everything_, and I repaid you by leaving. I just—"

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December all the time._

"—I'm not usually one who does these kinds of things, Blue." I looked up at him, meeting his emotionless gaze. Sometime during my speech, I began to cry. The tears flowed freely down my face probably making me seem like a horrible mess. I scrubbed them away fiercely, but they continued to fall.

"Leaf—"

"I was wrong, Blue. I was _so_ wrong. I realize that now." I broke off and managed a harsh laugh.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time.<em>

"As I said before, I told you I wanted freedom, but it's just been me missing you this entire time."

**Flashback**

_**I stalked away from Blue, not bothering to look back behind me. The rest of the day was spent with me at the game corner squandering my money and then going to Celadon's bar to drink many, **_**many**_** drinks. I was way more than a little tipsy by the time I stumbled home. As I neared my porch, something sitting in one of the chairs caught my attention.**_

_**There was a bouquet of roses, the same roses Blue had tried to give me. **_

_**I made a disgusted face and fumbled for my keys, unlocking the door, and stumbling inside, leaving the beautiful roses to die. **_

_**And die they did.**_

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night -  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<em>

**Flashback**

_**I couldn't help it as I cried into my pillow. I missed him, even though it was me who did the leaving. I missed his skin against mine, his cocky yet sweet smile, and they way he treated my. Well, it wasn't exactly like a princess, but it was Blue's way of perfect affection. **_**Arceus**_**, I missed him…**_

_**He wasn't here to hold me as I cried, like he used to. And he never would be again…**_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
>Probably mindless dreaming,<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

"I know this is nothing but wishful thinking, nothing more than mindless dreaming, but if for some bizarre reason you want to take me back, I _swear_ I'll love you right this time."

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<em>

"I'd go back in time if I could to fix it." I whispered, knowing Blue could still hear me. He shifted but didn't say anything as I went silent. I lifted my eyes once more to stare at him, tears still falling.

"I get it that you don't want to see me again. If you lock your door and threaten me, saying you don't want me to come back, I understand."

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December..._

"Just… before you decide, I want you to know that I truly love you, Blue. I always have and I was stupid to leave and treat you that way. I was stupid for not realizing my true feelings sooner. I was an idiot, but I still love you." I finished, breathless. I looked away briefly to collect myself before returning my blue eyes to his solid emerald orbs.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>

Blue stared at me, long and hard. "You have no idea how many nights I stayed up wishing, _hoping_, you'd come back and say those things to me."

I stared at him, tears still running down my cheeks, expecting a softer look to be replaced in his eyes.

There wasn't.

"So, that means—" I stared, but was interrupted by Blue's voice, harsh and cold just like mine the night I left him.

"Goodbye, Leaf."

And with that he shut the door in my face. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning crashed in the distance. I stepped backwards into the downpour, my tears mixing with the raindrops. I covered my mouth, stifling a sob, as I turned and fled into the night. I knew there was a slim chance of him taking me back, but still; it… hurt.

Blue and I were over. I just had to wake up and accept it. I could think about last December as much as I want, but it wasn't going to change the way I treated him or the way I coldly left him.

No, I could go back to December all the time, but Blue and I were _still _over.

_I go back to December all the time.  
>All the time.<em>


	11. Shameless

**Ugh, sorry guys. It's been like a month since my last update, but I have an excuse! I was out-of-state visiting family for the past few weeks. Hopefully, now that my mind is on focus again, I'll have another chapter up by tonight as an apology. **

****Mizuki. Vanessa, your promp will be the next chapter and **splitheart1120's prompt will be the 13th. They'll be up by either today or tomorrow.******

******SEND ME PROMPTS******

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I have officially obtained rights to Pokemon. Seriously, I have. I have also changed my name to Satoshi Tajiri von Game Freak (who did NOT die in the earthquake, thank god!).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shameless<span>**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The world seemed to stop and listen as the shout of terror echoed through all of Pallet Town. The source of the shout came from a tall boy with black hair wearing a red cap; his terrified red eyes were trained on two teens locked in a rather intimate embrace. Red, the boy described before, stood with his mouth opening and closing like a fish as the girl (who happened to be sitting in the lap of a brunette boy with emerald eyes) blushed as crimson as Red's eyes.

"Blue— Leaf— but you— I thought that the two of you— rivals! You are rivals! How— why—" he babbled as Leaf pulled herself out of Blue's arms. She straightened her askew hat, fixed her rumpled skirt, and brushed imaginary dirt off of her blouse.

"Um, well, we kind of… got together while you went up to sulk on Mt. Silver." She explained. Blue sat cradling his head with his arms, a smug smile on his face.

"Somethin' wrong, Red?"

The only coherent thought running through the dark-haired teen's head concerning his two best friends was _"Why the _heck _did Leaf choose Blue?"_

She was a tough girl who refused to be taken advantage of. She was a strong trainer and she and Blue had hated each other for years, as long as Red could remember. What changed?

"What changed?" Red voiced hoarsely. Blue's grin widened and Leaf turned an even darker shade of red.

"Tell me, Red, have you ever seen Leaf naked?"

Red's mind shut down and he ran from the room screaming _"MY EYES! BAD IMAGES, GO _AWAY_!" _

Blue simply chuckled darkly and yanked Leaf back into his embrace. Her only protest was a squeak of surprise.


	12. To Be or Not To Be A Dad, That Is

**Okay! I promised another chapter, and this is my appology chapter. It's _really_ long, so I hope you enjoy it! **

_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLIGHTLY MATURE CONTENT. NOTHING IS EXPLICIT (I didn't write any lime or lemon or citris or...) AND IT'S STILL RATED PG-13, BUT SEX IS ALLUDED TO. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **_

**This prompt is from Mizuki. Vanessa **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. I don't own this promp idea either. I do, however, own the writing. No copying.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>To Be or Not To Be (A Dad, That Is)<span>**

The sky was cast in a russet cerulean color due to the sun beginning to rise. Blue, his hands tucked inside his pockets, stood on the balcony in his house (located almost next door to his gym) staring out over the expanse of forest. His usually spiky, brown hair was messed up along with his shirt being missing and his pants riding dangerously low on his hips. A groan sounded from his bedroom and Blue turned in time to see Leaf rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she sat up in his bed. He smiled at her and she yawned.

"Morning sleepy-head." Blue said as she stood up with the blanket wrapped around her naked body. Blue chucked as he noticed her embarrassment over her body. He leaned against the railing, his eyes lazily rolling over her body. Leaf blushed. "Come on, babe, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

Leaf responded by pulling the sheet tighter and glaring at him. Blue opened his arms for her and she fell into his embrace, wincing. Blue tilted her head up to look at him.

"Sore?"

"Kind of…"

Blue captured her lips with his and the two kissed for what seemed like hours. When Leaf's legs began to wobble, Blue lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He grinned against her lips and slowly walked them back inside to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Down below…<em>

The photographer snapped several more pictures as the oblivious couple made-out passionately on the Virdian Gym Leader's balcony. When they disappeared from sight, the photographer grinned, pulled the camera away from his face, and began flipping through the many pictures he had taken.

These would be _perfect_ for tomorrow's headlines.

And the best part was, Blue had been caught with his rival, the Saffron City's dojo leader, Leaf Green! It was pure gold.

But first things first, he thought, I've got to get these pictures back to headquarters so we can begin writing a story. He let the camera hang from his neck as he called out his Fearow to fly him back to the Newspaper Headquarters. Once more he smiled triumphantly at his fantastic find.

Blue Oak and Leaf Green were in for a surprising morning tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Blue…"<p>

Blue heard his name, but he moaned and didn't offer any other response. He was still tired; was it illegal to get more than a few hours of sleep?

"Blue…"

With the second calling of his name, Blue groaned and rolled over to stare at a wide-awake Leaf. She smiled at him, pecking his lips in a short, chaste kiss. Blue yawned and arched his back to crack it while Leaf watched him with interest. He turned to look at her once more and crawled on top of her, sucking and kissing his way down her throat while she moaned.

"'Morning, babe." He said as Leaf twined her fingers through his hair.

"More like, 'Good afternoon'." Leaf corrected. Blue stopped and looked out the window, noticing the sun was beginning to fall in the sky.

"I stand corrected."

And he went back to finish what he started.

"Blue…" she said, her voice coming out airy and as nothing more than a whisper. Blue grinned against her flesh and moved to her chest, eliciting a gasp from Leaf. She pushed him away.

"Blue, I have to get going." She said breathlessly. "I have a class in an hour, and I can _not_ be late."

Blue pouted. "Can't you stay a _little _bit longer?" he asked. Leaf smiled, but shook her head.

"No, Blue. I _have _to go. Now help me find my clothes…"

Leaf pulled the sheet off of both of them to cover herself as she got up, leaving Blue in all his glory on his bed. Blue stretched out his body and watched her as she searched for her clothes, the blanket tight in her grasp. After collecting them, she turned to look at Blue and her eyes widened as she blushed. Blue's smirk was so cocky and so, so _male_ that it almost made Leaf roll her eyes, if they hadn't been so focused on… _other_ things at the moment.

"Like what you see, love?"

Leaf's blush intensified as she turned away.

"I'm, uh, gonna go get dressed now…" she said, heading swiftly for the bathroom. Blue yawned and stood up, getting dressed himself. When Leaf reappeared in skinny jeans and a light blue tank-top Blue had only managed to get his boxers and jeans on, leaving him shirtless. A bright red kiss-mark stuck out right above her left breast, causing Blue to smirk.

"Do you know you have—" Blue started, but Leaf interrupted him.

"Yes I do." She snapped, pulling her top high enough so it couldn't be seen. She walked over to Blue and kissed him once more. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his naked chest.

"Bye, Blue. See you tomorrow."

Blue nipped her lower lip before releasing her and watching her leave.

"Bye, babe."

Leaf walked down the stairs of the penthouse and out of the apartment complex's doors into Virdian City. Once more she adjusted her shirt to cover the hickey, making a note to go home and get a jacket.

She pulled out a pokéball, releasing her Pidgeot and climbing on its back.

"Salin, can you take me to my apartment in Saffron city?" she asked. Salin shrieked her consent and took off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Kotone Soul woke up at her house in New Bark Town prepared for a visit to Kanto. Her friend, Leaf Green, had invited her to spend the week with her in Kanto, so of <em>course <em>Kotone agreed. There was also the fact that Silver owned an apartment across the hall from Leaf in Saffron.

The sixteen-year-old dressed in jean shorts and a red t-shirt before grabbing her bag and pokéballs. After breakfast, she started to head out before the picture on the newspaper by her door caught her attention. Kotone scooped it up and began to read, her eyes widening in shock.

"Oh no…" she called out her Dragonite and frantically climbed onto his back. "Krypton, please take me to Saffron as quickly as you can!"

Krypton nodded and took to the sky, the newspaper left on the doorstep. Kotone's mother scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's gotten into her?"

She lifted the paper off of the floor and immediately noticed a picture of a brunette couple kissing on a balcony, the boy shirtless and the girl wrapped in only a sheet. The headlines read **"Gym Leader and Dojo Leader a Couple? Our sources managed to capture 'heartbreaker' Blue Oak and the pretty young dojo leader Leaf Green in an intimate embrace. Aren't they supposed to be rivals? What stemmed this change of heart? And more importantly, how many hearts will it break seeing the hottest bachelor with another woman?"**

Kotone's mom sighed and shook her head. "Young love… if only the press had more important things to do than stalk teenagers…"

* * *

><p>Leaf was woken by fierce pounding on her door<strong>. <strong>With a groan, she rolled out of bed and walked to the door dressing in Blue's boxers and a white tank top.

"What?" she demanded with a yawn. A boy about her age with fiery red hair and blazing silver eyes shoved a newspaper in her face, pushed her inside, and shut the door after he entered as well. Slightly dazed, she pulled the paper away and stared at her intruder.

"What do you want, Silver?"

"Read. The. Paper." He hissed between clenched teeth. Leaf stared at him in confusion, but complied. She gasped audibly and sent Silver a panicked look.

"This— this— how did they get this! ?" she shouted. Silver shrugged.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Since when have you and Blue been, you know, _doing_ it?" he asked. Leaf's face turned bright red.

"Um, we w-wanted to keep it secret 'cause of the press and all, but it looks like the Meowth's out of the bag now…" she said. Silver gave her a look.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. Another knock sounded on the door and Leaf looked at it frantically. "Let me get it, in case it's the press." Silver said. He opened the door in time to be tackled by a short brunette with her hair in pigtails.

"Leaf! I saw the papers. The story's even in Johto!" Kotone wailed, clinging to Silver. Silver stood there awkwardly.

"Uh, Kotone? I'm not Leaf."

Kotone pulled away, blushed, and ducked her head at her mistake. "S-sorry, Silver!" she muttered and ran to hug Leaf. Leaf hugged her back, groaning at the realization that not only all of Kanto knew of her and Blue's relationship, but _Johto_ as well.

"Ugh, how far will they send this story! It'll be in Unova within the next _week_ if the papers are traveling that fast." Leaf said angrily. Kotone nodded in compassion, squeezing her friend one-year-her-senior.

"It'll be okay, Leaf. You have Silver, Blue, and me supporting you, I promise."

Leaf nodded in appreciation. Her phone suddenly rang and she rushed to get it.

"Hello?"

"Leaf!" Blue said on the other end. "Oh Arceus, babe, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." He apologized. Leaf smiled.

"It's alright, Blue. It wasn't your fault." She assured.

"Still. I'll be there as soon as I can, so don't leave you apartment."

Silver, who had opened the curtains to look outside, glanced at Leaf.

"Leaf, the press are all over outside. I don't think _anyone_ can leave." He said. Leaf sighed.

"Don't worry, Blue. I don't think I _can_ leave."

"What?"

"When you leave your house, wear a disguise."

"Uh, okay." Blue said, mildly confused. But even after she hung up he complied with her wishes.

Leaf huffed and collapsed into a chair. Silver leaned against the wall while Kotone gingerly took a seat on Leaf's bed. After several minutes of silence, Silver spoke up.

"What happened to your neck?" he asked. Leaf looked up at him, grabbed the side of her neck/chest where the hickey sat, red and obvious. She decided to play dumb.

"What?"

"Looks like a bite mark…" he trailed off. "Did you get bit by a vampire or something?"

"What? No! I… fell." Leaf said, thinking of an excuse quickly. She stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"On your _neck_?" Silver asked out loud. Kotone giggled at his obliviousness.

"It's a hickey." She whispered. Silver's eyes widened.

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Leaf and Blue were constantly stalked by paparazzi and assaulted with questions. Eventually, the two just locked themselves in their respective houses, their only form of contact the phone. One particular morning, Leaf wasn't feeling too well. Hit by a sudden wave of nausea, she ran from her bed, into the bathroom, and puked the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.<p>

"Ugh, I feel like crap…" she moaned, lying down with a pan in case she felt the urge to upchuck again. An hour or so later, Kotone knocked on the door.

"Leaf? Can I come in?"

"The key's under the mat." She called out. Kotone walked in several seconds later, noticed her friend lying in agony on the bed, and rushed to her side.

"Leaf! Are you alright?" she asked frantically. Leaf cracked open a brown eye and stared at her. Her caramel hair was matted and strewn all over the pillow and sweat covered her body in a thin sheen.

"Do I _look_ alright?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'll call a doctor." Kotone said, picking up the phone and dialing the hospital.

A half-an-hour later, the doctor arrived, checking over the sick seventeen-year-old for signs of the flu. Instead of the news both teen girls expected, it was a diagnosis neither expected; at least, not for another five-to-ten years.

"Well, Ms. Green, you don't have the flu." The doctor said. Leaf looked at her in bewilderment.

"Then why the heck am I throwing up?" she asked.

"Food poisoning?" Kotone offered. Leaf shot her a glare, silencing her.

"No, you're pregnant. Congratulations! May I ask who the father is?" Dr. Draken asked. Leaf opened and closed her mouth in shock.

"I'm… pregnant…?"

Dr. Draken nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, yes you are. You're about 5 weeks along. Pretty early in your pregnancy, but still far enough along to be able to tell."

Leaf still lay in her bed in shock, unable to comprehend anything other than the fact that there was a mini-Blue growing inside of her. Kotone, equally as shocked, stood and ushered the doctor out.

"Yes, well, thank you for coming, but I think she needs a bit more rest." Kotone gave her a dazzling smile. "Goodbye!"

After the doctor left, Kotone turned to look at her friend.

"Leaf?"

"I'm… pregnant…" she muttered slowly.

"Yes, Leaf, you're pregnant." Kotone said. Leaf turned to look at her friend.

"I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing." She dropped her head into her hands and sat there with her legs curled up around her. Kotone sat down next to Leaf and gently began rubbing her back. Leaf began to cry and Kotone pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and making soft soothing noises.

"It's okay… it's all going to be okay…"

"What should I do?" she asked, sniffing and wiping away her tears. Kotone brushed a strand of hair out of her friend's eyes.

"Well," she began slowly, "first of all, I think you should tell Blue. Blue is the father right?"

Leaf nodded. "He's the only one I— you know…"

Kotone nodded. "Okay. Well, that's what I think you should do first. It's only fair that he knows; I mean, it's his child too, you know?"

Leaf nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna go tell him."

"Do you want me to help you get ready?" Kotone offered. Leaf smiled and nodded.

"Yes please. That would be very helpful."

* * *

><p>"Blue!" Leaf called as she saw him waiting for her at the small café. Their publicity had died down enough for them to not worry about being bombarded with questions. He smiled when he saw her, drawing her into his arms and kissing her soundly.<p>

"Hey, babe. Been a while."

Leaf nodded, her face slightly flushed. "Yeah, it's been a while. Can we go get something to eat now?"

Blue nodded with a smile. "Sure. Whatever you want."

They walked in, hand-in-hand, and both sat down in a small booth. After ordering and their food came, Blue was surprised to see how much his (well, he didn't know if she wanted him to consider her his girlfriend, but…) had ordered and _what_ it was.

"Uh, interesting selections, babe." Blue commented as he took a bite of his own food. Leaf blushed at his observation.

"Uh, yeah…"

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to be about?"

Leaf fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, searching for the right words to say. "Well, this morning I felt sick and threw up, so Kotone called a doctor."

"Are you okay?" Blue asked, a slight edge of worry to his voice. Leaf nodded.

"Um, yeah, I am." She responded. "So anyway, the doctor said I wasn't sick with the flu—"

"Food poisoning?" Blue asked, taking a drink of his water.

"N-no, that wasn't it. It was," she took a deep breath, "I mean, I am— well, I'm pregnant with your child."

Blue spat out his water, choking on the news. "W-what?"

"I'm pregnant, Blue. The baby's yours." She reiterated. Blue fell silent at the news, slowly thinking it over.

"You're going to have my baby?"

Leaf nodded her head, chewing on her lower lip. "Are you angry?"

"Angry?" he laughed, standing and pulling Leaf up. "I'm so happy, Leaf! Arceus, I love you." He pulled her in for a kiss, leaving her breathless. "Now, you're going to move in with me and we'll have to get a crib and stuff for the baby and—"

"You're not angry?" Leaf interrupted.

"Why would I be angry?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I mean, you have a gym to worry about and—" she trailed off. Blue pecked her lips softly.

"I love you, Leaf. Sure, it's a bit early in our life, but we've known each other for forever. We're young, but we'll make this work."

Leaf's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Blue nodded. "Really."

"So, does that mean you're gonna marry me?" she asked tentatively. Blue answered her with a kiss, prying her mouth open with his tongue.

* * *

><p>The photographer snapped another picture with glee. After overhearing their conversation, he had even <em>more<em> to use for the next issue of _Kanto Daily_. He grinned sadistically.

No one would believe their eyes when they read that Blue Oak was settling down and already had a baby on the way.

* * *

><p>Red sighed in content as when he finally returned from Mt. Silver and sunk into his living room's couch. It felt good to be back home. After that Hibiki Gold continued to challenge him (and <em>lose<em>), he had grown tired of Mt. Silver's frigid temperature and decided to return home. He'd speak with his childhood friends Blue and Leaf tomorrow… after he got some sleep…

But, for some reason or another, his eyes were drawn to the paper on the coffee table. He picked it up and began to read.

"**BLUE OAK FINALLY SETTLING DOWN? After recent news concerning Blue's new fling with long time rival Leaf Green, insiders have also discovered that the young dojo leader is now expecting Blue's child. AND, Blue has decided to settle down and start a family with her. Is Kanto's hottest bachelor finally off of the market? What will his millions of fangirls have to say about that?"**

Red dropped the paper in shock, rushing to the phone. He dialed Blue's number and after it rang ten times, a disgruntled Blue Oak picked up.

"What?" he growled.

"A-are you and Leaf… dating?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, so?"

"And, is she… p-pregnant?"

Red could practically hear Blue's smirk on the other end of the line.

"Yup." And he popped the "p". Red dropped the receiver and promptly fainted on the floor.

"Red? You still there?" he asked, pulling the phone away to stare at it. Leaf wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Is he still there? I wanted to talk to him…" she pouted. Blue shook his head.

"Nope. His loss."

"So, shall we pick up from where we started?" Leaf asked seductively. Blue smirked and kissed her soundly, slowly walking them back to his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>One final thing, the exchange between Silver and Leaf conserning her hickey is from Cassandra Clair's book, <span>City of Ashes<span> from the _Mortal Instruments_ series. You should read them. They're very good. **


	13. Haunted

**I'm going to try to post another one-shot before tomorrow to help make up for my extended absense. But, please remember that I'm running low on ideas! If you have a prompt or _anything_, send it to me! It's appreciated! **

**THIS IS ANGSTY! **

**This prompt is from my very loyal reviewer who I am so thankful for, splitheart1120**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haunted<span>**

"Hey, Blue!" I shouted, running to catch up to him. He turned, his hands in his pockets, to stare at me curiously.

"What's up, Squirt?"

I made a face at his nickname for me. "Stop being such a Mankey-brain, you jerk." I retorted hotly. He smirked at me and tapped one of the pokéballs sitting on his belt.

"Battle?"

I shook my head. "No, I just wanna…" I stopped myself. What _did _I want? A battle, to _talk_, something, for sure. Blue and I had settled our differenced years ago, but recently everything I said or did around him had to be thought over carefully. Blue had a short fuse and if I wasn't careful, the line between us could snap, causing a… catastrophe.

Blue looked at me expectantly, waiting for my response. I bit my lower lip and turned to look into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"How about we just… take a walk?" I asked. Blue stared at me in confusion for a bit before slowly nodding.

"Uh, okay." He removed his hand from his belt and fell in step with me.

We walked all around town until daylight began melting into dusk. The sky was slowly darkening, and I realized that neither one of us had volunteered any words at all. I wanted to speak, but after leaving the silence between us for so long I had a feeling that my words wouldn't be appreciated; Blue seemed to enjoy the quiet. I glanced over at him and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, causing my heart to sink.

He was bored with my company. I mean, he_ was_ the Virdian Gym Leader now, so I'm sure that he had better more_ important_ things to do instead of take a silent walk with me. I found myself chewing on my lower lip once again. Blue was never around and I wanted to be able to stay friends with him, but he was always pushing away. He stopped and I stopped with him; he was going to say something and I found myself holding my breath in anticipation.

I didn't want him to walk away, not yet. He _always_ walked away.

He stared at me, not with warm green eyes that I had slowly grown accustomed to, but hard, cold jade eyes that looked uncaring and so… empty.

"I'm just gonna… go." He said. "There's stuff I gotta do at the gym: setting up and stuff." He stared to turn around and walked back the way we had originally come from. Sadness hit me like a freight train, and I called out to him.

"Blue, don't leave like this." I shouted so he could hear me. "I thought I knew you; what happened to you? You've started acting weird."

"I'm fine." He said monotonously. "Bye."

And he left, leaving me standing in the autumn wind. "_Please don't leave…"_ I whispered under my breath. Blue was changing and I couldn't help him because he wouldn't let me in. I felt so empty with him not around anymore; I'm… I think I'm in love with him, but he's…

… broken and I'm haunted by the memory of the old Blue.

I walked back home, unable to think clearly with the cold. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck and zipped up my coat before calling out Apollo, my Arcanine, to keep me warm. He growled affectionately and walked loyally beside me. I stooped down ever so slightly to pet his head.

Glancing up, I thought I could still see Blue, but I dismissed it as wishful thinking and walked away.

It wasn't until a week later that I saw Blue again. He was outside of his gym inspecting the broken doors. With a small smile I approached him.

"Hi, Blue."

He grunted in response and I made a face.

"Could you talk to me?"

He sighed exasperatedly and looked at me. "What do you want, Leaf?"

I was momentarily stunned by his use of my name, but recovered quickly. "There's something I need to tell you; it's important. Do you have time?" I asked. Blue stayed silent for a while with his head bowed. He finally looked up to answer me.

"Yeah, give me an hour."

Sure enough, an hour later he was ready to go. We walked for a bit which helped me steel my nerves.

I was going to ask him what was up.

Blue, we've known each other for a while now, and I've noticed that something is going on with you." I said, staring at my sneakers. "I'm here for you, if you ever need to talk. We're friends and I'll do anything to help you."

Blue nodded. "Thank you for telling me, but I have other things to do right now."

And for the second time in a week, Blue walked away from me and all I could do was stand there and watch him. Tears blurred my vision, but I guess it could've gone worse; it's not like he yelled at me, but he didn't give me anything to use to help him either.

As I stood there I whispered under my breath, _"I mean it, Blue; I'm here for you…"_

"Leaf? Is that you?"

I turned at the sound of my name and saw Red standing not too far away. I smile through my tears and ran into his arms. Slightly confused, he held me as I cried, not sure what had upset me or what he could do to help.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked. I looked up at him, my brown eyes meeting his scarlet ones. I nodded.

"Yeah," I sniffed before continuing, "It's just that Blue is going through something and he won't let me help him. My heart breaks for him."

Red nodded and gave me a comforting squeeze. "Hey, if he's making you cry, maybe he's not worth the pain. Smile for me."

And like clockwork, I did; Red was always able to make me smile. He and I had been best friends ever since we could remember and despite his usually quiet demeanor, he was always there for me and always was able to help cheer me up. No matter the circumstances, Red was the sun to my cloudy day.

Perhaps Blue was the rain.

Red and I walked through the small path, him cracking jokes and making me laugh, but the whole time I had this little feeling in the back of my heart; I wanted it to be Blue beside me instead.

Unconsciously, I felt myself look behind me, searching for a mop of brown hair and emerald eyes. For some reason, I had a feeling I wouldn't see Blue again for a _very_ long time. Choking up slightly, I leaned against Red for support. He was my rock, my safe place.

I know waiting for Blue to warm up again and to willingly want to spend time with me was a long shot, but I continued holding on to the thin thread that said I could help him; I could fix his cold heart, in time.

Red had a hold of my hand and gently tugged me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Misty wanted me to hang out with her; you wanna come? Bill, Kotone, and Hibiki will be there as well. There's also a chance that Silver will show up." Red said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, Red, I'd like that."

He and Misty had finally gotten together. Kotone and I had been rooting for them for the past three years. Now, Misty and I were playing matchmaker with Silver and Kotone ('cause it was obvious they liked each other).

Blue never came with us when we all hung out; he was becoming more distant as they days went by. He was a shell of the guy I used to know, his cockiness fading leaving behind a broken, haunting figure. I didn't know him anymore, and it was scaring me.

On the way to Cerulean, Red and I saw Blue training his Nidoking. I vaguely remember his name being Dulseph…

"Blue!" I called, waving at him. He looked up with those cold, empty eyes of his and nodded. Red waved, Blue returned it, and then the brunette with green eyes turned and walked off away from us. I sighed, feeling tears forming again. He was so distant now.

The Blue I used to know is gone. But, he _can't_ be! I'm sure somewhere deep down inside of him he's still there. He _can't_ be gone. I refuse to give up on him. I looked at Red, offering a silent goodbye, before running off after Blue.

"Blue!" I shouted. I found him sitting on the ground leaning against a tree with his head in his hands. He looked up when I called his name and pure agony was in his jade eyes. It was so raw I stopped short in shock. Tentatively I walked closer. "Blue? Are you okay?"

"Go away."

Something was _terribly_ wrong; Blue didn't feel such raw pain. He was strong and snarky and a pain-in-my-butt, but not here. This was a broken Blue who had finally snapped.

But, it didn't have the effect I was expecting.

When Blue snapped, I figured he'd become this giant ball of anger and fierceness who refused to let people in: shouting, screaming, fighting… I didn't expect him to break down in Virdian Forest like this. I kneeled down to his level and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Blue, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me with those pained emerald eyes.

"Daisy's been in the hospital for the past few months. She died today." He told me. My breath hitched in my throat and I pulled him into my arms.

"Arceus, Blue. I had no idea. I am so sorry. I'm here for you; I know how you feel…"

Blue pushed me away, anger in his eyes. "How do you know how I feel!" he shouted. "You don't! You didn't have a sick sister who just f***ing _died_, so don't you _dare_ tell me you _know_ how I _feel_!" he stood up and stalked away, his hands in his pockets. I sat there in shock, watching him walk off.

No, no no no… don't leave me like this. Something's terribly wrong, and I can't let you go and leave me like this with so much left unspoken. You and I walk a fragile line, I've known that, but I never thought I'd see it break.

Never thought I'd see it.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>This is where I originally was going to end it, but because I felt like adding in a happy ending, I added a bit more to satisfy those of you who like happy endings. Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EXTENDED ENDIN<strong>**G**

I wasn't about to give up now. Forcing myself to stand, I ran after Blue's retreating form.

"Blue!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulder. He shrugged me off so I wrapped my arms around his waist instead. "Blue, don't go. _Please_ let me help you, I'm begging you." I said, feeling tears beginning to fall.

"You can't help me…"

"Arceus d***it, Blue!" I swore angrily, causing him to turn to stare at me. I reached up and grabbed either side of his head and pulled his face down to meet mine, forcing him into a kiss.

"Stop running; let me help you." I begged as I pulled away. Blue was panting ever so slightly as he looked into my caramel eyes. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer so my head leaned against his chest.

"O-okay. I can do that."

I could feel a small smile make its way onto my lips as he hugged me: a smile of triumph, I guess you could call it. Blue was going to let me help him. He may be broken, but with glue and a few Band-Aids, I'm pretty sure I can mend him.

I guess he's worth my tears after all…


	14. Still Painting Flowers for You

**So sorry about the long wait. I've been running low on ideas, so submit them if you have them! This one is more focused on Touko and N, 'cause I'm a rabid FerrisWheelshipper, and there is only mild OldRivalshipping in this one-shot. Don't kill me! It's still there... **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Pokemon ain't mine. Ask my lawyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Still Painting FLowers for You<span>**

Leaf hummed quietly to herself as she arranged the flowers in the shop. Because the shop was in a semi-secluded are, not many people went out of their way to visit to buy some flowers. That left Leaf with a _bit _too much time on her hands. Not only had she arranged the flowers by type, but color as well. And if she got too bored with the shop's set up, she'd rearrange everything.

She rearranged the flowers a lot.

"Red roses go over _here_… white gardenias over _here_… purple tulips… I think they sit near my desk…" she said to herself, arranging the new assortment of flowers she had just received.

"Rose rose lia ro lia li." _"They are by the yellow lilies."_ Leaf's Roselia, Moriah, said from the front desk. Leaf turned to give the flower Pokémon a smile.

"Thanks, Moriah! You're a really big help. I don't know what I'd do without you." Leaf said, going over to the yellow lilies. Sure enough, there was already an assortment of purple tulips sitting right where her Pokémon had said they were. Leaf smiled and placed the flowers in their specific place.

Leaf continued humming when she moved on to sweeping the floor littered with flower petals. Almost as soon as she finished, the bell on the door rang, signaling a customer. Leaf smiled in excitement, moving to stand behind the counter.

"Welcome to _Flowers by Day_! How may I help you?" she said. Her customer was a tall young man with long green hair tied in a ponytail with a black and white hat. He stared at her curiously with bright green eyes and he was dressed in kaki pants, a black shirt, and a white jacket. A Merger Sponge hung from his belt loop and he wore strange square bracelets on his left wrist and a leather bracelet on the right. Green sneakers and a Saturn-shaped necklace finished his look.

"Um, do you have any white lilies?" he asked. Leaf nodded.

"You are in luck! My Teddiursa just picked fresh white lilies this morning, so they should stay alive a bit longer." Leaf said, walking over to where the lilies sat. "How many would you like?"

"One dozen, please." He responded. Leaf glanced at him out of the corner of her eye; he couldn't be much older than seventeen. With a small smile, she grabbed thirteen instead of twelve.

"Here you are." She said, handing them to her customer. "That'll be 48$, please."

The boy reached in to his pocket and pulled out the needed money, handing it to Leaf as she gave him the wrapped flowers. Leaf gave him a smile and waved.

"Thanks for stopping by!"

He smiled back and left the store. No more than three minutes later, he came back inside.

"Um, Miss, you gave me thirteen, but I only paid for twelve…" he said. Leaf smiled.

"I know. Consider it a gift from me: a baker's dozen."

He smiled back tentatively, tipped his hat, and offered a wave goodbye once more. Leaf rested her head on her arm as it sat atop her desk.

"What a sweet boy…"

"Li…" _"Yeah…"_ Moriah agreed. Leaf spent the rest of the day straightening up, but her mind stayed focused on her most recent visitor.

The next day, Leaf entered the shop with her Persian, Trey, following behind her. Everyday she brought a different Pokémon with her to man the shop, just in case something bad happened. Trey yawned, still disgruntled from being disturbed from his nap, and promptly fell asleep beside the large, white front desk. Leaf shook her head at him and began setting up, preparing for the day.

During the time when she would usually begin rearranging all of the flowers, the door rang, signaling the entry of a customer. Surprised at the earliness of whoever they were, she hurried back to behind the desk and waited.

"Welcome to _Flowers by Day_! How may I help you?" she said cheerfully, the same jingle she always repeated to customers. When she looked up, she noticed it was the same young man as yesterday. "Oh, welcome back! It's nice to see you here again. Is there something in particular you are looking for?"

"Daisies. I, uh, I'm looking for daisies today." He said, glancing down at his green sneakers. "One dozen please." Leaf smiled.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Leaf said happily. As she walked towards the front of the shop where the daisies waited, she noticed her green-haired customer staring at Trey intently. Vaguely she heard Trey say something, but it was so low she couldn't hear him. It didn't sound like a threat; in fact, her usually ornery Persian sounded… friendly. "Huh…"

She gathered thirteen daises once more and headed back to where her customer stood.

"Here you go." She said as he handed her their allotted cost. He tucked them under his arm and smiled at her.

"Goodbye, Miss. Goodbye, Trey. It was nice meeting you." He said as he left. Leaf waved, then paused, staring down at her Persian. He yawned lazily, the gen on his forehead glowing ever so slightly.

"How did he know your name…?" she asked rhetorically. Trey cracked open an eye.

"Perrrrr sian." _"I told him."_

Leaf stared at him incredulously. "He can understand you?"

Trey nodded his head, rolled over, and promptly fell asleep, his snores filling the flower shop. Leaf rested her head on her hand once more as she leaned against the counter.

"Huh…"

When the third day since her mysterious visitor's first arrival rolled around, Leaf had a feeling she'd see him again. This time, she had her Teddiursa, Kai, the bear who picked flowers, with her. When midday hit, sure enough, he came in. This time, his hat was missing and his hair was no longer in a ponytail.

"Good afternoon, Miss." He greeted. Leaf smiled at him.

"Good afternoon. How are you today?"

"I'm fine."

"What flowers would you like today?" Leaf asked while stepping from behind the counter. Her green-haired visitor shrugged this time.

"Surprise me."

Leaf grinned cheekily at him. "Well, who are you buying them for?" she asked. "It'll help me pick them out better if I know."

The boy shifted from foot to foot, blushing mildly with his head lowered. "A-a girl." He answered.

"Oh? A lover or just a friend?"

"Just a-a friend." he stuttered, making Leaf less inclined to believe his statement. Still grinning, the twenty-one-year-old made her way over to the tulips, grapping three purple, three orange, three white, three yellow, and one red. She walked back over to him in time to catch the ending of his conversation with Kai.

"So, you've been with her for just a few months and already have put your full trust in her?" he asked. Kai nodded vigorously.

"Ted ursa. Teddi di! Ursa sa sa ted sa urse teddie ted." _"Leaf is kind. I like her! She's pretty and keeps me fed and happy."_ Kai said. Leaf smiled at her comment and watched as her customer smiled too.

"That's good to hear. I love to find out when a trainer is kind to his or her Pokémon."

"Ted!" _"Yeah!"_

"You can understand her?" Leaf asked, startling him out of his conversation. He nodded slowly, a light blush painting his cheeks. "That's cool. I can only understand the Pokémon I've formed close bonds with; it's very difficult to be able to understand a Pokémon after only meeting it once."

She handed him the flowers.

"I decided to get you an assortment of tulips. Most girls love them." She said with a smile. The green-haired teen nodded.

"H-how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house." She answered. He nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Leaf. It's a pleasure being able to buy flowers from you."

And with that he was gone. Leaf watched him go and turned to Kai. "Did you tell him my name?"

"Di." _"Yes."_

"Okay then."

It had been several days since the green-haired teen's last visit and Leaf was beginning to think she scared him off. Her Sneasel named Shyan, a gift from her friend Silver, was busy frosting over the holiday special flowers. When it neared winter, Leaf would sell frosted roses as a holiday special. Usually Shyan was her allotted helper due to the fact that she was an ice type of Pokémon.

"Sneasel, sne…" _"I am bored…"_ Shyan groaned, lazing about on the front desk. "Sne sneasel neasel sne sne sel?" _"When will we get some customers?"_

Leaf shrugged and began to sweep the floors. Not too long after Shyan's comment, the green-haired boy arrived. Leaf smiled when she heard the door open and turned to grin at her most continuous customer.

"Welcome back! Can I help— oh?" Leaf stopped when she noticed a strange silver Pokémon seated on his shoulder. "What kind of Pokémon is that?"

"A Minccino. She's a, she a gift." He explained. "Could I get the same arrangement of tulips I got last time? My, uh, my friend really liked them…" a faint blush tinted his cheeks as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Leaf giggled at his nervousness and nodded.

"Sure. Whatever you want." She hurried to the back to grab the tulips and quickly rung them up for him. "Anything else?"

The teen stared to say something, but shook his head and didn't continue. "No, it's fine. Goodbye Ma'am."

And he was gone. Leaf smiled and returned to her sweeping, but she noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. Curious, she lifted it and opened it to see what it was.

It was a letter.

_Dear N,_

_I want to thank you for those tulips you sent me. They're my favorite flower; how did you know? I know you're really hard at work in Johto, so I want to thank you for taking the time to buy me flowers. I actually love all of the ones you've sent me. They're beautiful. Maybe when you come home you can teach me about the different types of flowers? I really miss you, but I know that what you're doing is really good. I'm so proud of you, N! Just try not to stay gone for too much longer… _

_Flower and I were talking and she asked if she could travel with you. I know my Minccino is a bit eccentric and if you can't take her around with you, just send her home. Sorry for just throwing this responsibility on you! But, maybe having a Pokémon like her around with you can help gather children so they'll listen to you about treating Pokémon right._

_I miss you._

_Touko_

Leaf felt a bit wrong for reading the letter, and she knew she had to return it. She ran out of the flower shop's entrance and hurried into the streets of Goldenrod in search of this mysterious N. That _had_ to be the green-haired teen that had constantly visited; he had a Minccino which only confirmed her suspicions.

As she hurried down the streets, she noticed a mop of green hair and a silver Pokémon sitting on his shoulder. That was him!

"N!" Leaf shouted. N turned around and spotted Leaf running towards him. "Here, you dropped this in my shop."

N blushed bright crimson and took the letter from her, shoving it into his pocket. "Th-thank you, Miss Leaf. This letter means a lot to me; I don't know what I might've done if I lost it."

"So, who is Touko?" Leaf asked.

"You, you read the letter?" N squeaked, almost like a sheepish child, and he tried to hide his red face from the older woman. Leaf nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't know what it was. If I knew, I wouldn't have read it."

"It's okay." N said. "Um, can we go back to your shop to talk about it?"

Leaf nodded and led the way. Shyan was waiting patiently by the cash register, her head supported by her small paws. "Sneasel ease." _"Welcome back."_

"Um, Touko is a g-girl back home in Unova." He explained. "I used to be the leader of a criminal organization called Team Plasma, but I only tried to free helpless Pokémon from mean humans! Touko helped show me that not all humans were bad and showed me how the bond between Pokémon and their trainers is special and should never be broken." He blushed slightly and looked away from Leaf who stood listening. "She's a really strong and beautiful trainer. She wanted me to bring her Minccino, Flower, with me to help tell trainers about the special bond between humans and Pokémon. I think I, I think that I l-like her."

"There's no shame in liking a girl. Have you told her that?" Leaf questioned. N shook his head and Leaf smiled gently at him. "If you have feelings for her, you should tell her. Write her a letter, but don't give away your true feelings yet. Send her a flower, um, how about a white rose because it means 'I Miss You', and then go home to tell her in person your true feelings." Leaf said, grabbing a white rose out of a vase and handing it to him. "If you truly care about her, don't let the opportunity to tell her slip away. Don't let _anything_ come between you. If you love her, tell her before it's too late."

"N graciously took the flower from Leaf and smiled at her. "Thank you so much, Leaf! It was a pleasure being able to meet you. Thank you!" he said, opening the door and stepping out. Before he left though, he looked over his shoulder at Leaf. "Oh, and Leaf?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let the opportunity to tell the one person that you love them slip away. If you love him, tell him before it's too late." He said, using her own words against her. Leaf blushed and looked away.

"How did you—"

"Trey is a very smart Persian; he reminds me of Touko's Liepard." N added. "He told me about how you had a falling out with the man you loved. Tell him how you feel, Leaf. Don't let the opportunity slip away."

And like her angel, he spoke the words she most needed to hear and disappeared from her shop. She never did see the boy again, but she got a letter from him, and a picture of he and Touko together. Everything had worked out for N.

As the young woman stared at her phone, she debated on whether or not she should call _him_. Taking a deep breath she dialed the oh-so-familiar number and heard his oh-so-familiar voice on the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Blue. This is Leaf. Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

_fin_


	15. DON'T Trust Your Elders

**Hola! I'm back with another one-shot. I just want to let you know that updates are going to be coming MUCH slower now. School is starting and I'm working on a Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic story that has been bugging me for a while. Don't worry, I won't forget this collection! I already have three more that I'm working on.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** If I owned Pokemon, there would be romance going down in them.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DON'T Trust Your Elders<span>**

"I am so, so _sick_ of you!" a girl with blazing mocha eyes and caramel hair shouted angrily.

"Yeah, well I could say the same about you!" A boy with bright emerald eyes and brown hair shot back. The girl huffed angrily and stormed out of the lab, not even bothering to look back. Blue, the boy, glared at her retreating form, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. "Tch, women."

"Blue…" an older man said chidingly as he watched his grandson's display. "Was that really a mature way to handle that?" he asked. Blue sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What do _you_ know about girls, Gramps? There as stubborn as a Tauros." He shot back. The young man's grandfather frowned at him.

"Listen here, Blue, if I didn't know a thing or two about women, you wouldn't be here right now!"

Blue shrugged. "Whatever…"

"Why I outta…"

"Professor Oak?" an aid called. Both men looked over at him.

"Yes?" they replied simultaneously. The aid nervously nodded towards the older Oak.

"Um, I meant your grandfather, Blue." He rectified. Blue nodded. Oak turned to give his grandson a hard look.

"Once I'm done with this, we're going to sit down and have a nice _long_ chat, mister." He warned. Blue sighed and uncrossed his arms, not really looking forward to the inevitable encounter.

"Whatever you say, Gramps."

An hour or so later, Professor Oak and Blue Oak were seated in the lounge at the lab, the older Oak drinking coffee while the younger drank a coke. Blue watched his grandfather warily, not sure what exactly to expect from him. After many minutes in silence, Professor Oak spoke up.

"You and Leaf had a fight, correct?"

Blue nodded.

"That's alright. All couples have them eventually. Now, what will you do to get her forgiveness?"

Blue shrugged. "I dunno. She'll probably forget about it in a few days anyway." He replied nonchalantly. Oak shook his head at his grandson's naïveté.

"Blue, do you care about Leaf?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want your relationship to end?"

"No."

"Then you have to do something to apologize!" he almost shouted, shaking his head and running a hand through his graying hair. "Oi, what is it with youth these days…? Anyway, you need to do something to apologize. Women are more inclined to satisfy your needs if you give them something like flowers, chocolate, or jewelry."

Blue spat his coke out. "'Satisfy _my_ needs'…?" he choked out. "Gramps, I _really_ don't want to talk to you about my _needs_ concerning my girlfriend."

Oak shot Blue a look. "Don't think I'm so old that I do not understand what you two youngsters are up to. Now, let me finish…"

**BREAK**

It had been a week since Leaf and Blue had their spat. Blue was starting to get nervous, so he finally caved to his grandfather's advice.

Blue felt like an idiot as he walked to his girlfriend's front door, a bouquet of roses cradled in his arm. He had dressed up (due to his grandfather's urgings) in a suit and tie, and the young man never felt more ridiculous in his _life_. He unconsciously tugged on the constricting tie as he knocked on the front door.

"Just a minute!" Leaf's melodious voice drifted under the door, slightly muffled by its barrier. Blue smoothed his hair out of his face and waited. Several second's later, Leaf appeared. She was dressed in a tight blue dress and was wearing red high heels and a red headband. She glanced at Blue, slightly curious but still angry. "What do _you_ want?" she hissed.

Blue held out the roses and Leaf stepped back in surprise. "Here."

"What are these for?" she asked incredulously as she took the flowers from his outstretched hand. Blue shrugged.

"Sor—"

He was interrupted from his apology by the flowers being thrown in his face. He looked up in time for a severely PO'ed Leaf to slam the door in his face.

"Do you really think _flowers_ are going to fix this!" she shouted. Blue growled and barely managed to bite his tongue. He shook his head in disgust and walked away, back to his grandfather's lab.

"So, how'd it go?" Oak asked as his grandson walked through the doors of his lab. Blue glared at him.

"Horribly. She threw the flowers in my face."

Oak nodded. "So that's why there's rose petals in your hair…" he stopped and watched in amusement as Blue brushed the petals away. "Moving on. It's time to try Plan B."

Blue groaned. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?"

**BREAK**

It had barely been an hour since his last visit, but Blue's grandfather had given his a box of chocolates and shoved him out the door. Now, he stood (once again) in front of Leaf's door. He was still dressed in the tux from earlier, though it happened to be a bit rumpled from all the movement he did in it.

Leaf opened the door for a second time, not expecting to see Blue again. She was still dressed in the tight blue dress and she crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at her boyfriend. "What is it _now_?" she demanded harshly. Blue shoved the chocolates into her arms.

"I'm sor—" he tried again, but Leaf plucked a chocolate out of the box and shoved it into his mouth.

"Stop coming here! I'M MAD AT YOU!" she shouted. She slammed the door in his face for a second time that day. Blue spat the chocolate out and stomped down the street like an immature child throwing a temper tantrum.

"IT DIDN'T WORK, GRAMPS!" Blue shouted, throwing himself into the chair ext to his grandfather. Oak nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, there's still Plan C…"

Blue groaned again, not liking where this was going.

**BREAK**

Blue decided to simply order the jewelry and have someone else deliver it. He stood around the corner, watching as the man walked to Leaf's door and knocked. The door was thrown open, startling the poor man. Leaf's eyes widened in shock when she realized it wasn't Blue.

"Oh Arceus, I am _so _sorry. I thought you were someone else." She apologized. The man gave her a hesitant smile.

"It's quite alright. I have a delivery for you."

Leaf took the box graciously and opened it, pulling out a beautiful gold diamond necklace. Blue smirked to himself.

"It is from a man by the name of Blue Oak." The man added as she stared at the jewelry. Fire filled Leaf's eyes and she threw it to the ground, stomping on it for effect.

"Tell my good-for-nothing _ex_-boyfriend that I _don't_ want him buying me _anything else_! I have a date to get ready for!" she shouted. Blue's mouth fell open in shock as he stared at Leaf's display.

"Perfect…" he mumbled, making his way back to his grandfather's lab.

"I'm guessing the jewelry didn't work either?" Oak asked. Blue glared at him.

"Ya think?"

Blue sighed and sat down. "I don't think we're getting back together. She was _really_ pissed at me _and_ she has a date today." He sat in silence while his grandfather watched him. Professor Oak slowly stood up.

"Well, I have to get back to work. I'm sorry, Son."

Blue waved him off. He sat thinking for a _long_ time before it finally hit him; he knew what he had to do now.

**BREAK**

Leaf sat on her couch, waiting for the knock on her door to come. She _knew_ it would come; Blue never let things go so easily. When the fourth time today someone knocked on her door, she slowly stood and walked towards the door. She opened it and saw Blue standing there in his usual get up, leaning against the doorframe.

"What—" she started, but was cut off by Blue kissing her. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as Blue walked inside and shut the door behind him.

"I love you, Leaf, and I am _so_ sorry for what I said to you. Will you forgive me?"

Leaf grinned and nipped his lower lip. "All you had to do was ask. Those presents mean nothing to me; just apologize."

"So, who were you going on a date with?" Blue demanded. Leaf looked away sheepishly.

"Um, no one. I just dressed up and said that to make you jealous." She confessed. Blue smirked at her and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Arceus, I love you…"

And the zipper on her dress promptly broke.


	16. Speed Dial

**Here's a short one. Most of them recently have been longer than theese, but I felt like it was time for a short one. Sorry for the long wait, but school is BRUTAL. Believe me, it is. **

**I just have this image of Leaf either working at Saffron's Dojo or Goldenrod's Flower shop. Sorry to those who see her otherwise, but that's my opinion. Anyway, LuckyTigger's prompt is next!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** I get tired of people confusing Blue for Green and Green for Blue. Sure, in Japan their names are switched, but in English (and the English GAMES), Blue is the GUY and Green is the GIRL. Chuck bulbapedia. Check their website!**

* * *

><p><strong>Speed Dial<strong>

"Hey, Leaf!" Kotone yelled as she entered the small flower shop in Goldenrod. The girl in general popped up from behind the counter with a bright smile.

"Hey, Soul! What's up?" she asked, using her friend's nickname. Kotone shrugged, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Leaf stared at the Pokémon trainer warily. What was with her?

"Guess who asked me to coffee?" she asked with a blush painting her cheeks. Leaf gained a grin that matched her friend's.

"Silver?"

"YES!"

The two girls squealed in unison; one because she had been crushing on the guy for a while and the other because her oldest best friend had _finally_ asked out the girl of his dreams. Silver and Leaf went _way_ back. Silver was almost two years younger than Leaf, but when Leaf had lived in Celadon City, the two had been inseparable playmates. Leaf didn't meet Blue and Red until she moved to Pallet Town.

"I _knew_ it!" Leaf shouted triumphantly. "I'm going to call him and chew him out for not asking sooner."

She picked up her phone and hit the speed dial number for Silver while Kotone giggled at an unheard joke. Leaf dismissed it for the moment. Someone picked up on the other end and a gruff "Hello?" was heard.

"You little _idiot_!" Leaf yelled. "I _told _you Kotone liked you, but _no_ you didn't believe me."

"Leaf…?"

Leaf ignored the other person and kept speaking. "You were too busy worrying about when I was going to ask Blue out. Yeah, I like him and all, but now is _not_ the time to worry about my love life! I don't even know how he feels about me, so _drop it_. You have your own girlfriend to worry about. Anyway, I expect you to send Kotone some flowers and a box of chocolates this Friday; it's Valentine's Day, you know."

"Leaf," the other person said exasperatedly, "I'm not Silver."

The color drained from Leaf's face when she finally recognized the other person's voice. "B-Blue?"

"Yup."

She could practically _hear_ the smile in his voice. Leaf turned to look at Kotone who was cracking up.

"I switched your speed dial numbers." She said between giggles.

Leaf glared at her.

"So, you like me, huh?"

"SHUT UP!" Leaf shouted and slammed the phone down on the table. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting like a child. Kotone laughed harder.

"You— you just broke the phone!"

"Shut up!"


	17. My Goddess

**Wow. It has been like, six or seven months since my last update. No appology could be sincere enough to convey to you how sorry I am because I am truely sorry. I have been busy with school and other story ideas I have, but recently (After reading the story by called _Belief at_ _Dawn_) I was reinspired to continue writing. Up next are the three prompts given to me by Noolie! **

**If any of you out there are still reading this, thank you! Forgive me for my extrememly overdue update! I shall try to keep updates more regular now.**

**This prompt is from LuckyTigger.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon or this prompt idea. This is purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of those of you reading this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Goddess<span>**

Leaf is an Island Goddess and Blue is a wandering mermaid.

"Mistress Leaf?"

A beautiful woman with long, silky, caramel hair turned at the sound of her name. Her blue eyes twinkled as she smiled at the nymph. "Yes, Kotone?"

Kotone bowed her head at the goddess of the island. "I have come to tell you that the others and I have prepared the waterfall for you to bathe in. We shall keep watch so that no other creatures can disturb you."

"Thank you." Leaf said, nodding her head at the nymph. "I shall go bathe shortly; as soon as I finish feeding these two Deerling."

Kotone bowed again and left her mistress to her work. Leaf, clothed in a soft blue chiton with a red pendant holding it together, kneeled down to the Deerlings' height and fed them some Oran Berries. The two Pokémon cried out happily, eating the berries from the goddess' palm. Leaf giggled and used her free hand to brush their fur.

After the Deerling had eaten the berries Leaf gave them, she rose and made her way to the waterfall. Along the way, she came across a struggling Dewott beside a river. He had gotten his slim body trapped in the vines of a slumbering Carnivine and was trying to get away without waking the Venus Fly Trap Pokémon. If it woke up, the poor Dewott would end up as nothing more than a snack.

Now Leaf, being the goddess of the island, understood the circle of life, but her heart ached at seeing the poor otter Pokémon trapped in the Carnivine's clutches and couldn't help herself. She reached down and gently plucked him from the vines. The Dewott sighed in relief and stared up at the island goddess in awe. He nuzzled her cheek with his blue furred face before jumping down and into the safety of the river. The Dewott's head popped up above the surface of the water and he waved erratically at Leaf. Leaf giggled.

"Goodbye, little one! Be safe and try not to run into any more danger on your way home." She warned. The Dewott nodded his head, blew Leaf a kiss (that left her with even more laughter), and swam away. Leaf grinned. "Such a cutie…" she mumbled, continuing her trek to the waterfall.

The waterfall was beautiful; like no other. Leaf loved her island, but the thing she loved most of all was the beautiful waterfall placed directly in the center of the small plot of land. Leaf removed her chiton and hung it on an awaiting tree branch. She eased herself into the clear, warm water and placed her head beneath the waterfall.

A soft mew from her left captured the beauty's attention. There sat her closest friend, a Vaporeon named Tacet. Leaf smiled at her visitor, not ashamed of her nakedness.

"Hello, Tacet. Did you bring my cleansing supplies?"

Tacet mewed again, pointing at three small vases beside her with her fish tail. Leaf kissed the top of the water cat's head.

"Thank you my dear. What would I ever do without you?"

Tacet mewed a final word and left to help the island's nymphs keep watch over their beautiful and kind mistress. Leaf poured a generous amount of cleaning liquid out of the first vase, lathering it into her scalp.

Meanwhile, the Dewott from earlier had managed to swim down the river and into the ocean. He scanned the waters, searching for something. When his eyes landed on a swimming figure, his eyes brightened and he made his way toward it. He screeched, causing the other swimming figure to clamp its hands over its ears.

"Ow, Krash!" the figure, a young man, shouted. "You don't need to yell so loudly. I'm right here."

"Dew ott." _"Sorry."_

The boy (who also happened to have a deep emerald fish's tail) waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Just—don't do it again."

Krash nodded his head. _"Oh! Blue, I meant to tell you; I found a nice island nearby. While I was exploring it, I accidentally got caught in a sleeping Carnivine's arms."_

"You got caught?" the merman asked. "You need to be more careful! That thing could have eaten you; how did you get away?"

The Dewott grinned. _"A pretty **girl** helped me out."_

Blue stiffened. "A girl? You found a girl?" Where? Is she still there? What did she look like? Was she—"

_"I can take you to the island, if you'd like."_ Krash said, interrupting Blue. Blue nodded his head, a smirk planting itself firmly on his lips.

"Definitely."

Krash rolled his eyes. _"Follow me then, oh lecherous one."_

Blue followed the Dewott for a few minutes before the small island came into view.

It was a beautiful island, the merman had to admit. There were trees and an abundant of beautiful flowers as well as what appeared to be a river leading deeper into the island. Krash led the way; Blue followed the otter Pokémon down the river and once he entered within the island's waters, he heard the sound of a waterfall as well as a beautiful, melodious voice singing.

"I wonder what that is…?"

Blue continued on as Krash hopped out of the water and began nibbling on a stray Oran Berry. Blue noticed a young woman, what appeared to be a nymph, looking around. Blue decided he would talk to her later, _after_ he found the source of the singing.

When he reached the waterfall, Blue saw a woman bathing within it, her voice creating the sound he had heard earlier. Stunned, he couldn't help but swim closer. When he was within a few feet of her, she spun around, noticing him.

Her eyes were the color of an ocean, bright and blue, and her hair was like coffee. She stared at him, startled, but her eyes soon narrowed.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded. Blue was speechless. She was gorgeous. He had never seen another creature so beautiful in all his life. His brain was connected to his mouth no longer. What was his name again…?

"I said: who are you?" she demanded more harshly than before. Blue managed to stammer out a reply.

"B-b-blue."

The goddess tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What is blue?"

Blue shook his head, clearing the fogginess that had recently taken over. "My name is Blue, miss. I am a wandering merman, searching for a place I can call home."

She nodded. "Ah. I am Leaf, goddess of this island. I and my nymphs live here along with many other Pokémon. You are a… mermaid?"

Blue's face reddened with anger. "Mer_man_. I am a mer_man_ not a mer_maid_!" he practically shouted. Leaf giggled, sitting on the bank near him.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to offend you." She said. The two stayed in relative silence for a few minutes before Leaf broke it. "You have no family?"

Blue shook his head. "Well, I used to live with my sister, but now it is just me and my friend, Krash, swimming the oceans."

Leaf gave him a sympathetic look. "I am sorry to hear that."

Blue waved away her concern, not wanting pity.

"I can offer you sanctuary, if you would like."

"You'd offer _me_ sanctuary?" Blue reiterated. Leaf nodded. "On an island full of _women_?"

Leaf nodded again. Blue smirked. He leaned on the edge of the bank, one arm holding his head up and his tail flipping beneath the waters. His eyes trailed over her still naked form. "I think I'm going to like it here."

Leaf blushed, just realizing her state of dress. She darted out of the waterfall and threw her blue chiton on.

"Pervert!" she shouted at the merman. Blue continued to grin. He could get used to living here.


	18. New Years

**Hey! I'm back, and it's only been a day. This is rather short for what I was planning, but I wanted to leave you with something sweet and quick. I hope it isn't too terrible for the lot of you. Next up is another prompt by Noolie and it will be rather happy, I believe. **

**My angst meter is going insane... I should probably fix that...**

**Oh! If you like _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team_, I have written a story for that called _The Past is Before Us. _Check it out if you have time.**

**This prompt is from Noolie.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I have kidnapped Blue, Silver, and N. I am holding them for ransom until I am given rights to Pokemon. I'm serious here; you won't see them again unless I get the rights.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Years<span>**

"You know what I've heard?" Kotone asked, nudging her best female friend. Leaf lazily rolled her eyes over to meet Kotone's, already regretting asking her what it was.

"What?"

"I heard that the person you kiss on New Years is the one you're destined to spend the rest of the year with."

Leaf sighed good-naturedly, a smile curling the corners of her lips upward. Kai, her Teddiursa, was snuggled up in her lap and she stroked the bear's fur.

It was New Years Eve and she was in Johto at Kotone's house. Kotone was throwing a party that night and had invited all of her friends that she'd made on her Pokémon journey. And when Leaf said all of them, she meant _all _of them. Gym leader… Pokémon trainers… everyone and anyone the pigtail wearing girl met on her journey that she had the ability to contact.

That included Blue.

Leaf and Blue had managed to get over their differences and start a tentative friendship about three years ago, when they were both fifteen. Over the course of their "friendship", Leaf had come to care deeply for him, almost lov—

Leaf cut her thought process off there. No, no no no no no. She would _not_ think about the green eyed male in that way.

"Are you hoping Silver will kiss you?" Leaf playfully asked her friend. Kotone blushed.

"N-no!" she stammered. "If you must know, I was hoping it would be Lance."

"Why?"

"Because I know he cares about me and won't treat me terribly if we do end up starting a relationship."

Leaf gave the girl a look. Kotone sighed.

"Fine. I want it to be Silver, but I'm going to flirt with Lance to make him jealous, okay?" she rectified. Leaf grinned at Kotone. "You should do the same to Blue."

Leaf, at that moment, chose to take a sip of her cherry coke. She spat it out, sputtering and jostling the Teddiursa slumbering her lap.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Leaf demanded. "You want me to flirt with Lance too?"

Kotone shook her head. "_No_, I want you to flirt with Bill or Red or Falkner or Arceus, maybe all three, so Blue gets jealous and fed up and kisses you. _That_ is what I want you to do."

Leaf felt a blush creeping up her neck. She stood up rather abruptly, bringing her coke with her. "You're insane. I'm just gonna… go freshen up before people start arriving."

Despite denying to Kotone that she had any feelings for Blue and that she would _not_ be flirting with _anyone_ to make him jealous, the second the brown-haired, green-eyed Virdian gym leader walked through Kotone's front door, she found herself hanging around Bill and Falkner, laughing at almost everything they said. Blue's eyes met hers and she saw something akin to irritation flash through them before he stalked off with his hands in his pockets.

Kotone gave her a thumbs up sign from across the room.

"So I said, 'If you're going to make a transmitting re-inhibitator, you have to connect the transwire to the matristick!'" Bill said, laughing. Leaf forced a laugh, not entirely sure what he had just said or what had made it so funny. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Blue exiting the house and heading outside. She checked her watch; ten minutes to midnight. Leaf politely excused herself from the Pokémaniac and made her way outside.

Blue stood, facing the ocean where Johto and Kanto shared waters. Leaf came up beside him; she placed her hand on his upper arm, startling him so badly he jumped.

"Gah! Leaf, what you want?" he asked, feigning cool. Leaf cracked a smile.

"Sorry to startle you." She said, still smirking. "I saw you come outside and wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah. Fine. Just _peachy_." Blue said with venom in his words. Leaf stared at him, unconvinced.

"What's the matter?"

"'What's the matter?'" he reiterated, "'_What's_ the _matter_?' I'll tell you what the matter is. You and that… _nerd_ laughing like old friends at things that don't make any sense and you frolicking through the part guests flirting like some common, well, flirt. What the heck is the matter with _you_?"

Leaf was taken aback. "Blue?" she tentatively called out to him. He looked away, a blush heating up his face.

"You didn't even say 'Hello' to me, Leaf."

Leaf felt ashamed. She had been so caught up with making Blue jealous as a man that she forgot to treat him like she cared about him in any way. "I'm sorry."

Blue turned to look at her and Leaf could clearly see the blush on his cheeks. "I thought that you and I had… something together."

It was Leaf's turn to blush. She knew Blue was direct, but she wasn't expecting him to outright ask her about her feelings. "I, uh, hoped that we did." She admitted. Blue tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Do we?" he asked.

"If you want to."

Blue grinned.

"I want to."

Their lips met briefly and as the guests inside Kotone's house erupted in cheers as the New Year began, Leaf could only remember what Kotone had told her earlier today:

"… _the person you kiss on New Years is the one you're destined to spend the rest of the year with…"_

"Happy New Years, Blue." Leaf whispered, breathless. He grinned boyishly at her .

"Happy New Years, Leaf."


	19. Bedtime Story

**(Oh look! Another update! It's only been what, a year?) **

**I meant for this to be something cute and fluffy, but my angst meter has been too low but I promise the next one will be happier. **

**This prompt is from Noolie.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bedtime Story<strong>

"Mommy! Mommy! Tell us a bedtime story!" A little red- haired boy asked, bouncing on his bed. His mother chuckled at the sight of her eldest son and turned her head to look at the brunette girl seated on the bed next to him.

"Alright, Aaron. How about I tell you and Elisabeth about the old Viridian Gym Leader?"

The boy nodded his head fiercely. "That would be cool!"

Elisabeth sucked on her thumb, not really caring about what her mother was saying. The two children's mother laughed again.

"Alright. Now sit still so I can think."

Her son instantly stilled and sat patiently on his bed. His mother tapped her chin thoughtfully before deciding on a story.

"Once upon a time there was a bratty and impossible young man. Everywhere he went, he found trouble. He wanted to become the champion of Kanto so he traveled the world collecting Pokémon and battling other trainers to become the strongest trainer in Kanto. He started out with a Bulbasaur and found a rival in a short, brunette girl with a Squirtle.

"Their battles were legendary; everyone knew about the rivalry the two shared. He couldn't stand her and she couldn't stand him. The two could not have a civil conversation with each other because they always ended up fighting about something whether it was which of them was stronger or what Pokémon was the rarest."

"But they became friends, right?" Aaron asked. His mother smiled at him.

"Yes, they did. Somehow along the way, they stopped hating each other so much and when he became the champion, his rival couldn't help but feel proud of him."

"He became the champion?" Aaron interrupted. "I thought he became the Viridian Gym leader?"

His mother nodded. "I'm getting to that. Relax, Aaron. Anyway, he became the champion, but his reign was rather short lived."

"Why?" Elisabeth piped up, getting interested. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and stared up at her mother in fascination. Her mother smiled at her, glad to see her daughter was interested.

"Because another trainer he knew from his childhood came forward to challenge him and beat him. He was angry at first, but his rival comforted him. She told him that maybe he was meant for something else. He decided to listen to her and after the Viridian Gym lost its leader, he applied for the position and won it." Elisabeth and Aaron's mother explained.

"Did he and his rival fall in love?" Elisabeth asked. Her mother nodded.

"Yes they did. They got married and she soon gave him a baby."

"And they lived happily ever after!" Elisabeth shouted. Her mother smiled sadly.

"Almost. One day, the Viridian gym leader went on a big boat. He was traveling to Unova to meet the other Gym leaders from the other regions."

"What happened, Mommy?" Aaron asked.

"The ship went missing."

Elisabeth gasped. "He died?"

Her mother shrugged. "Some say he did."

Elisabeth shook her head. "I think his wife and baby went looking for him and found him on an island and they built a house and lived happily ever after!" she announced. Leaf smiled at her daughter. Her chest tightened, but she pushed the sadness away.

"I think that sounds lovely. I like your ending of the story much better than mine." Leaf said and then clapped her hands together. "Alright! It's time for bed now!"

Her children groaned in protest but Leaf wouldn't have it. She tucked them in, placed a kiss on their heads, and swiftly left their bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, she let her façade drop. Her lips curled down and tears filled her eyes.

"Leaf?"

She spun around to see her husband standing there. Leaf tried to smile at him, but a single tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

"Hello, Silver."

Silver stared at his wife in concern. "Leaf, are you alright?"

Leaf nodded her head, wiping away another stray tear. She smiled at him, cupping his cheek with her left hand. She brought their lips together softly, sweetly. When she tried to pull away, Silver gripped her upper arms tighter, molding her body against his chest.

"I'm here for you, if you want to talk about it."

Leaf shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Silver sighed, but left the room. When she was alone, Leaf took a seat on her and her husband's bed. She stroked the fabric of the bed's covers, lost in thought. When more tears welled up in her eyes, she wiped them away, sniffling.

…

She still missed him. She would _always_ miss him. No matter how much she loved her family, her _husband_, she would always still care for Blue. He had carved a hole in her heart when he died, leaving her pregnant and alone. So alone that she stopped eating right and staying healthy or caring about anything.

So she had a miscarriage.

More tears fell from the brunette's eyes, but she didn't try to wipe them away. What was the point? More would simply follow.

Leaf still loved Blue, but he would now and forever be nothing more than a child's bedtime story.


	20. Rock Star

**So, yeah. I'm back. With a long chapter to hopefully apologize for my extremely long absense.**

**And if you hadn't noticed already, I ship soulsivershipping and ferriswheelshipping. However, I also ship hoennchampionshipping. (And no, that isn't Dawn/Barry. I ship her with Riley but couldn't find a reason to put him in this one-shot)**

**This prompt is from Noolie.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rock Star<strong>

"Can you _believe_ I got us tickets to see Blue Oak?"

"I know! It's so exciting! I can't wait to see him rock the stage…"

"Backstage passes and everything? You are amazing, Dawn!"

Leaf rolled her eyes as her three best friends chatted about the tickets Dawn had bought for them to go see the pop idol Blue Oak. Leaf just flipped the page in her book she was reading and let her friends continue to swoon over the "hot pop idol". Kotone, Dawn, and May were pouring over magazine pages that featured the green-eyed singer, swooning over pictures of him posing with his guitar and his Pokémon while dressed rather flamboyantly for Leaf's tastes.

"Tonight just can't come fast enough!" May squealed, probably the biggest fan of the three of them. Leaf thought the boy had talent; she just didn't understand people going so crazy over him all the time.

"Leaf, you could at least _act_ excited that I bought us all tickets to see his show." Dawn said, resting her hands on her hips as she stared at the least enthusiastic member of their quartet. Leaf sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry, Dawn. I really am excited. He's very talented and it'll be neat to see him perform live. I hear he's fantastic live."

The doorbell rang and Leaf was grateful for an excuse to leave the other girls to their fangirling. She opened the door to see Touko standing there awkwardly. Leaf smiled and invited the newest member of their friend group into their house.

"I'm glad you made it. I was worried I'd be stuck with these three airheads all night long." Leaf teased. Sounds of protest came from the other three girls in the room.

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm excited. I hear Blue Oak and his band are really good live." Touko said. Leaf nodded.

"I was just saying that! Glad we're on the same page here." She said with a smile. Touko took a seat beside Kotone to look over the magazine photos.

"So, Touko, you haven't really told us what you think of Blue Oak." Kotone said, grinning. Touko shrugged.

"He's handsome, I guess."

May's head snapped around to look at Touko so fast Leaf was surprised her head didn't snap off.

"You 'guess'?" she asked menacingly. "Blue Oak is the hottest thing to go up on that stage _ever_."

Touko shrugged. "He's cute, but I think the drummer is more attractive." She said, blushing slightly. Dawn looked down at the page that mentioned all of the band members, searching for the drummer's name.

"'N Harmonia' huh? Interesting name." Dawn said, reading aloud. Touko blushed a shade darker as she nodded.

"Y-yeah. There's just something about him. He's so passionate as he plays. His concentration, the way he cares about Pokémon… I don't know. Of all the band members I'm crushing on, it would be N Harmonia." She said wistfully. Leaf took a seat beside her.

"He is rather handsome." Leaf agreed, staring at the photo of the man with long green hair. "His eyes are gorgeous."

Touko nodded, her blush beginning to fade. May checked the time on her phone before springing to her feet.

"We need to go! The show starts in like two hours and we need to go now!" she shouted, running out the door and jumping into the front passenger seat of Leaf's car. The other girls followed suit. Leaf sighed and shook her head, being the last to leave the house.

"I'm really starting to wonder if the only reason you invited me was to get me to drive you all there…" she muttered as she locked the front door of her house.

The trip was long; Leaf felt like she was going to bash her head against a wall. The girls in the car had been singing Blue Oak's songs at the top of their lungs for the entire trip. Leaf had been contemplating kicking all of them (except Touko who had contributed the least to their shenanigans) out of her car. Or at least turning around and driving back home.

When they got to the place where Blue Oak was performing, May was out of the car before Leaf even came to a complete stop. Leaf rolled her eyes but decided it would be best to not comment on it. No need to start a fight unnecessarily.

May was _really_ excited. They walked through the doors ahead of the line of screaming fangirls and the security guards motioned for them to take a seat in the sitting room.

"The band's manager will be back here to get you shortly." One of the security guards said. May was bouncing up and down in her seat she was so excited. Kotone and Dawn had similar looks of excitement, though neither of them were as excited as May was. Touko looked happy to be there while Leaf looked mildly bored.

"Excuse me."

All five girls looked up at the door to see a tall man with silver hair dressed in a fitted suit standing in the doorway.

"I am Steven Stone, the Band's manager. You must be the ladies who were given the backstage passes." He said, smiling warmly at them. Leaf stood and the other girls followed her lead.

"Yes. I am Leaf Green and these are my friends Dawn, Kotone, May, and Touko." She said, smiling at Steven. Steven motioned for them to follow her.

"The band will be setting up soon, but you can have some time to talk with them." He said. As the girls filed out of the room, Leaf turned her head and noticed May was staring after the man with a lovestruck expression. She grabbed May's arm gently and tugged her along.

"What's the matter, May? I thought Blue Oak was the hottest guy on the planet?" Leaf teased. May shook her head slowly.

"Blue Oak is a hot _boy_, but dang that Steven Stone is a hot _man_. _Huge_ difference." May said in hushed tones. She looked up at Leaf. "Leaf, I think I'm in love. Did you hear him speak? Yum, like chocolate on gravel…"

Leaf shook her head, laughing lightly. "Come on, May. Let's go meet the band."

"_I_ want to talk to their hot manager."

**BREAK**

The five girls were lead backstage where the four band members were standing around drinking pop. Leaf recognized Blue Oak immediately; he was hard to miss. He was dressed in tight black jeans with a thick spike belt that hung low on his hips. He was also wearing a sleeveless leather jacket with no shirt underneath, showing off his rather impressive abs. Not to mention the fact he was _covered_ in silver jewelry and wearing black sunglasses. Indoors. Leaf could admit he was quite attractive.

Blue grinned at them when they walked in.

"Hello, ladies! Good to meet you all. I'm Blue as you probably know and—" he stopped speaking when his eyes landed on Leaf. He lifted his sunglasses to take a better look at her. He smiled at her, a grin that very nearly stopped Leaf's heart. "Why hello there, gorgeous. And your name is…?"

Leaf was surprised to say the least. She hadn't expected Blue Oak to take an interest in _her_ out of all of her friends. She was the least enthusiastic about meeting them anyway! "Um, Leaf. Leaf Green."

"It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Miss Green." Blue said, taking a step closer to her. Blue took her hand and kissed it, bowing low.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said. Leaf felt her stomach begin to churn.

"Um, thanks?" she said, tugging her hand out of Blue's grasp.

"I'm really glad someone with a great body like yours has a backstage pass to come see my show." He continued, taking another step toward Leaf. "You should come to my dressing room after the show so we can get… better acquainted." Leaf took a step back in response, startled to have the famous idol so close and slightly disgusted by his words.

"Oh, lay off, Blue." The red-haired bass player/backup vocals said, laying a hand on the lead vocal's shoulder. "Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?"

"Shut up, Silver. She's fine, right?" Blue said, shoving Silver's arm away with a frown and then grinning at Leaf again. Leaf swallowed hard.

"Um—"

"Yeah, he's right; she's feeling uncomfortable." Kotone piped up, coming to stand beside her best friend. Leaf gave her a grateful smile. Blue scowled at her.

"And who are you?" he asked. Kotone squared her shoulders.

"I am Kotone and you need to leave my friend alone, you lecherous Mankey." She said, linking arms with Leaf.

"Hey," Silver said, looking irritated, "you don't get to talk about him like that. He wasn't doing anything bad. I told him to back off and he will. You don't have to be rude."

Leaf had a sinking feeling things were about to get worse.

Kotone's face turned red with anger. "I call them as I see them! I don't care if you guys are famous rock stars, you don't get to do whatever you want!" she nearly shouted. She took a step closer to Silver and poked her finger into his chest. "And you, Mister, one moment you're standing up for my friend and now you're getting angry with me? You need to chill out and keep your dog leashed." She spat, glaring at Blue. Blue narrowed his eyes, fully prepared to defend himself, but Silver cut in, stepping close to Kotone and dwarfing her with his larger frame.

"Listen here, little girl. _You_ came to see _us_. _Not_ the other way around. That does not give you a right to come in here and be rude to my friend. So sit down, shut up, and stop making a fuss about something that isn't that big of a big deal." He hissed, glaring at her. Kotone glared back, raising her chin to stare into his eyes, refusing to back down.

"We paid good money to come see your show and meet you guys backstage so I think that we deserve to be treated with a little respect and not propositioned the moment we get here."

Silver scoffed, rolling his eyes. "No one is propositioning a child like you."

"I'm seventeen!"

"Could've fooled me!"

"Hey!" Leaf cut in, getting angry at how Silver was treating her friend. "Now you're being rude."

"Stay out of this!" Silver yelled at her. Leaf glared at him before turning her fury on Blue.

"And you, you were being perverted and I think I deserve an apology." She told him. Blue laughed at her.

"As if! I thought you were hot and that's my response to all the hot chicks. You're nothing special, honey, and now you've pissed me off." He said. Leaf looked at him incredulously.

"_I_ pissed _you _off?" she demanded, furious. "You're the one being a pervert and yet _I_ pissed_ you_ off! Arceus forgive me! I pissed off the great and mighty Blue freaking Oak!"

Meanwhile, Touko had gone to introduce herself to the drummer. He kept glancing over at his band mates engaged in the verbal sparring nearby, but smiled gently when she came near him.

"Hi." Touko said shyly, blushing. N blushed as well.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm N."

Touko smiled. "I know. I'm Touko." She said. N nodded quickly, feeling dumb.

"Of course you know. Right. Um, it's nice to meet you Touko." He said. He glanced over at where Silver and Kotone were still fighting and Leaf had begun arguing with Blue. Touko sighed.

"I'm sorry; this wasn't supposed to happen…" she apologized. N shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault." No reassured her. "Blue and Silver are both hotheaded. Though I haven't seen them get this worked up over girls before…"

Touko looked over at the fighting pairs. "Still, I apologize. I just wanted to meet your band because I think you guys are really talented. I didn't want it to end up with everyone fighting." She said sadly. N smiled at her.

"We're not fighting." He said. He looked over at Dawn who was joking around with Barry and at May who was talking with their manager. "And neither are they. It could be worse."

"I suppose…"

"Hey, how about to make it up to you, we can maybe go get some ice cream?" N said. He was blushing and not looking at Touko when he was speaking. She was surprised for sure, but she also thought it was cute how nervous he was. He was almost like a little kid confessing to his first crush.

"I'd like that." She said with a smile. N smiled back and both teens had matching flushed faces.

"Can you believe those idiots?" Barry asked, laughing as he watched the bickering pairs. Dawn nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. Kotone is extremely hot-headed and Leaf is the most stubborn person I have ever met." She said. Barry shrugged.

"Silver is rather abrasive and argumentative while Blue is lecherous and irritating. It was only a matter of time before they met their matches." He said.

Dawn sighed in exasperation, watching Leaf have to hold Kotone back to keep the shorter teen from tackling Silver and punching him in the nose. She glanced at her childhood best friend.

"Hey, thanks for the tickets by the way." She told him. Barry waved it off.

"No problem. Couldn't let my best friend get away with not coming to at least _one _of my shows." He then proceeded to ruffle Dawn's dark blue hair. She whined and half-heartedly swatted his hand away.

"Stop! You'll mess my hair up…"

Barry simply laughed.

"You have quite… spirited friends." Steven said, watching as the fights played out. May had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. Here she was, standing next to the most gorgeous man on the planet, and her idiot friends had to screw everything up by picking fights with the band members.

A muffled "I'm going to tear your spine out and beat you with it!" came from their direction. May figured it belonged to Kotone. She covered her face with her hands, embarrassment tinting her face pink. Steven looked down at her.

"Hey, May, do you want to get out of here?"

May's heart just about stopped altogether. "Wh-what was that?"

"The show isn't for another hour and I don't think they'll be done fighting about Arceus knows what anytime soon. So, do you want to go get some coffee and get away from this madness for a little while? The break room is just down the hall." He explained. May nodded slowly, following him to the door that led to the break room. She walked beside him, her heart hammering a mile a minute.

"So, Steven, how did you get mixed up with Blue and his band?" she asked. A small grin curled the corner of Steven's mouth.

"It's actually a pretty funny story. So, there I was, walking through Granit Cave…"

**BREAK**

The fighting wasn't resolved by the time the band started setting up. Steven decided it would be best for everyone to go stand out in the audience, the front row of course, and then come backstage later if they were up for it.

"Um, hey Steven?" May asked as he started to lead the five girls away. He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I maybe stayed back here? I'm really curious to see what the job of a band manager is…" she said, biting her lower lip. Steven smiled at her, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently.

"I would love to have your company, May."

A face-splitting grin spread over her face at his answer.

"Let me take your friends to their seats. Wait here and I'll be back shortly."

Leaf gave May a sly glance as she passed her friend. May blushed and stuck her tongue out at Leaf. Leaf simply laughed in response. Steven led them out from backstage and into the crowd, giving them a front row view of the stage.

"I apologize for the actions of the band. They're usually not that bad." Steven told them, directing his words more toward Leaf and Kotone. Leaf waved off his concern while Kotone crossed her arms over her chest.

"They were very rude. I used to love their music, but now all I think about them is how awful that Silver person is and how disgusting Blue was to Leaf." She said. Steven gave her a sympathetic look.

"And I sincerely apologize. If you are willing to come backstage after the show, the boys will have a formal apology prepared for you. Again, I am very sorry for their immature and rude actions."

The show was really good. Leaf and Touko had heard correctly; Blue Oak's band was fantastic live. Kotone seemed to soften up as the band continued to play, eventually singing along with them. Leaf was able to enjoy it, but she still couldn't shake her earlier argument with Blue out of her head. Once the band finished playing, Leaf noticed N wave and then blow a kiss to Touko. Touko blushed bright red but was grinning from ear to ear. Leaf laughed.

"Okay, girls. So what's the consensus?" Dawn asked once the bad retreated backstage.

"I'd like to go see them again." Touko said.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind getting that apology from Silver." Kotone said, sighing like the admittance was a great burden. "Besides, _someone_ needs to let that boy know rudeness won't get him anywhere."

Dawn looked to Leaf expectantly, awaiting her answer.

"You guys go ahead. I'll wait in the car." Leaf said.

"You sure, Leaf?" Dawn asked. Leaf nodded.

"Yeah. Go on. I'll be fine."

The other three girls went to join May and the band backstage while Leaf headed out of the arena toward where she parked her car. It was a struggle trying to get passed the mass of fans all heading for the exit, so she took a step back and waited outside for the crowd to thin.

It took no time for the parking lot to turn into a ghost town. Leaf stood from her spot on the concrete, brushed the dirt from her backside, and made her second attempt toward her car.

Despite the disastrous meeting with the band, Leaf had enjoyed the concert. They were good, really good. Some seriously talented people, even if their lead vocalist was a pervert.

"Leaf!"

He was attractive, yes. Any girl with eyes could see that. But that attitude of his… Leaf had never felt so riled up before. She'd never got so angry with a person. It was a weird feeling. Chaotic, passionate, fiery…

"Hey, Leaf! Wait up!"

Where had she parked again? Oh right, between the light post and the dumpster. Now she could see it.

"Hey, seriously. I need to talk to you, Leaf." Blue said, grabbing Leaf's arm and snapping her out of her thoughts. She gasped and jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Blue!" she shouted, both surprised and irritated. He gave her a sheepish look.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I called your name like three times but you didn't answer."

Leaf shook her head to clear it. "Okay, whatever. Now what is it you want?" she demanded, still sore over their earlier argument. Blue, still looking sheepish, released her arm and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier."

Leaf crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him.

"I shouldn't have been such a demented fool or treated you like a piece of meat. Or argued with you. Or said any of that other stuff. I'm sorry."

"Are you only saying this because your manager, Steven, is making you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Blue shook his head.

"Well, I mean, he did tell us to apologize, but I really am sorry. I feel bad about the whole thing." He explained. "I was hoping you'd come backstage so I could tell you, but when I saw you didn't come with your friends, I panicked. I couldn't let you leave without me at least apologizing. So, forgive me?"

Leaf made a show of tapping her chin, giving it a lot of thought.

"I don't know, Blue. I think you need to make it up to me."

"How?"

Leaf grinned. "I want you to buy me dinner."

Blue was surprised. He wasn't expecting that. "Dinner? But—"

"But I want you to know, I won't be a cheap date. I will be ordering everything on the menu." She interrupted. Blue could feel a smile tugging on his mouth.

"Alright, Miss Green. It's a date."

Leaf shook her head, sliding into the driver's seat of her car. "No, not a date. This will be retribution." She corrected him. Blue laughed.

"Whatever you say."

"Hey, will my friends be okay back with the rest of the band?" Leaf asked him as she started her car. Blue nodded.

"Yeah. Barry and Dawn are childhood friends and he's already offered her a ride home. N promised to take Touko out for some ice cream after the show, so she's good. May and Steven have really hit things off and I would be surprised if they didn't go out tonight. And Kotone is demanding that Silver starts to be a nicer person. She's making him drive her home to make up for the way he treated her earlier."

Leaf nodded. "Alright, just wanted to be sure I wouldn't be leaving any of them stranded."

"So, where do you want to go?" Blue asked. Leaf smirked.

"What's the most expensive restaurant in town?"


End file.
